Miroir déformant
by AlwineLaForet
Summary: Pas facile d'être une groupie de Sirius Black. C'est encore plus dur de lui montrer que l'on existe et que l'on aimerait aller plus loin que de l'admiration à distance. Pourtant, Cleo Jackson, élève de Poufsouffle en cinquième année à Poudlard, va tenter de le faire... à ses risques et périls.
1. Déclaration ratée

**Posté le :** 31 juillet 2015.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient hormis Cleo et ses amies. J'aurais bien aimé négocier avec JK Rowlings pour qu'elle m'offre Sirius et Remus mais je crois que c'est perdu d'avance.

 **Note :** Ceci est la première histoire que je publie pour de vrai (oui). Soyez donc indulgents, même si je suis tout ouïe pour des améliorations/suggestions/autres idées de fics intéressantes à développer. Et surtout, profitez ;)

* * *

La Saint-Valentin était un jour de grande fébrilité parmi les élèves de Poudlard. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard était en général bondée, car certains retardataires attendaient le dernier moment avant d'acheter un cadeau pour leur amour – caché ou non. Le jour J, des petits coeurs rose et rouge tombaient en une pluie colorée sur les tables tandis que des poufs étaient installés un peu partout à travers le château dans des endroits dissimulés par des tentures, afin de donner un peu d'intimité aux jeunes ou vieux couples.

Cleo Jackson n'échappait pas à l'engouement du 14 février. Jeune Poufsouffle de quinze ans sans histoire, elle faisait partie depuis deux ans du cercle très restreint des Admiratrices de Sirius Black – ou ASB pour les intimes, car son idole était le célèbre Maraudeur.

Ce petit club très élitiste n'acceptait que les jeunes filles et femmes ayant démontré leur amour pour le beau Gryffondor grâce à une batterie d'épreuves plus horribles les unes que les autres. L'année précédente, le Professeur McGonagall avait même dû intervenir pendant un des bizutages - car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait - où une des filles devait récurer intégralement les toilettes des filles uniquement à l'aide d'une brosse à dent en tenue d'Eve. Une fois acceptées, les jeunes filles avaient accès à des produits uniques, comme le très demandé protège-matelas avec un Sirius imprimé en grandeur nature, une poupée à son effigie disant « Je t'aime » lorsqu'on lui appuyait sur le ventre ou encore un moelleux coussin avec la tête du Maraudeur souriant de manière sexy. Le produit s'arrachant le plus était une photographie de Sirius que l'on pouvait truquer grâce à un sort pour y insérer une image de soi.

Néanmoins, la Charte de bonne conduite des ASB était sévère, dont l'alinéa le plus inquiétant pour les postulantes était celui-ci : « Quiconque tentait d'approcher leur idole sans la présence d'autres filles du club dans le but de le séduire personnellement serait exclue définitivement sans autre forme de procès. » Une liste de toutes les règles à respecter, faisant un rouleau de parchemin écrit gros, était disponible sur demande auprès de la fondatrice moyennant une Mornille pour l'emprunt.

Malheureusement pour Cleo, la patience n'était pas la principale de ses qualités et, un jour neigeux de janvier, avait décidé de passer outre des règles cette année malgré l'attention qu'elle leur portait d'habitude. Ses hormones tournaient à plein régime depuis qu'elle était revenue d'un été morne chez ses parents et elle en avait assez de rouler des pelles aux photos animées illégales de Sirius qu'elle avait acheté auprès de ses camarades de classe. Le moment le plus approprié pour approcher son idole étant la fête de l'Amour, elle se prépara avec soin pour ce jour précis.

La Poufsouffle ne doutait pas de la réussite de son entreprise : c'était une jolie demoiselle aux cheveux blonds clair qu'elle lissait soigneusement tous les matins grâce à un sort. Ses yeux gris pâle reflétaient sa joie de vivre et ses tenues son envie irrépressible de séduire les garçons afin de trouver un petit copain. Bien entendu, elle avait des points noirs, de petites cicatrices sur le corps ainsi que des cals aux mains comme tout le monde mais de bonnes crèmes magiques hors de prix recommandée par Sorcière Parfaite, son magazine féminin favori, facilitaient le camouflage de ces éléments disgracieux pour avoir l'air parfait devant autrui.

Ce matin là, elle s'était préparée avec un soin tout particulier : elle avait mit sa jupe d'uniforme la plus courte mettant en valeur ses jolies jambes, s'était faite belle grâce à du maquillage réservé pour les grandes occasions et de discrètes chaussures à talons – pourtant strictement prohibées à Poudlard – afin de sublimer ses mollets. Une fois ces préparatifs terminé, elle saisit d'une main parfaitement manucurée la boîte la plus chère de chocolat qu'elle avait trouvé chez Honeydukes.

Cleo aurait bien aimé pouvoir fabriquer ses chocolats elle-même – et ainsi les fourrer avec un filtre d'amour dont elle avait « emprunté » la recette à la bibliothèque – mais les elfes de maison de Poudlard ne lui auraient jamais laissé la possibilité de cuisiner, car elle était une catastrophe dans ce domaine. Aussi avait-elle dû se rabattre sur des chocolats Honeydukes sans les fourrer, la jeune fille n'ayant trouvé aucun sort pour remettre le chocolat proprement dans son emballage d'origine une fois ensorcelé.

Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuné tôt pour un dimanche matin, car elle ne voulait surtout pas manquer le passage de son prince charmant. Une fois arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Cleo guetta avidement son arrivée, dédaignant le plat de succulents pancakes fumants placé devant elle. A chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait, elle se crispait d'excitation avant de se détendre, déçue de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Sirius.

Sur les coups de onze heures, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller, dépitée de l'avoir manqué, le jeune Black et ses amis firent une entrée remarquée dans la salle. Le coeur de la jeune fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle croisa par hasard le beau regard gris de Sirius, ses cheveux lui encadrant le visage de manière harmonieuse. Ne souhaitant pas lui sauter dessus tel un lion sur sa proie, elle se força à patienter quelques instants supplémentaires le temps qu'ils commencent leur petit-déjeuner, tout en les espionnant subtilement au dessus de son magazine féminin qu'elle avait ouvert à l'envers.

Les quatre garçons semblaient relativement fatigués, comme s'ils avaient passé une nuit éreintante au lieu de dormir. Visiblement très attiré par une fille aux cheveux auburn assise à l'autre bout de la table, James Potter, le célèbre poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor, se dirigea vers elle d'un pas conquérant avant de lui tendre un magnifique bouquet de fleurs qu'il venait de faire apparaître dans son dos par magie. « Il avait plutôt bon goût, » songea Cleo en admirant de loin les fleurs.

Manque de chance pour lui, l'humeur de la fille sembla tourner au vinaigre en le voyant approcher et elle ne se priva pas pour lui faire comprendre malgré les paroles sans doute apaisantes de ses amies. Un certain nombre de « Dégage Potter » ou de « Est-ce que tu comprends l'anglais ou suis-je obligée de recourir au chinois pour que tu comprennes que je n'ai aucune envie de te voir ? » retentirent sèchement dans la Grande Salle avant que le concerné ne batte en retraite, la tête basse et les fleurs pendant tristement dans sa main.

Stratégiquement, Cleo attendit quelques instants supplémentaires… avant de voir une petite fille de deuxième année s'approcher du groupe. Plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux bouclés coupés à la garçonne et vive dans ses gestes, elle se planta derrière Sirius avant de débiter d'une horrible voix haut perchée, qui résonna dans toute la Grande Salle, un discours tellement rapide qu'il en était impossible à comprendre. Visiblement prit par surprise, le Gryffondor s'étouffa dans son verre de jus de citrouille et mit quelques secondes à retrouver sa respiration, avant de se retourner et d'intimer à son interlocutrice de cesser de parler. Il échangea quelques mots incompréhensibles pour le reste des spectateurs avec elle avant que celle-ci ne se précipite dehors en courant, les mains devant les yeux. « Raté pour elle heureusement, mais je suis certaine que ça ira pour moi ! » songea cruellement la jeune fille en regardant sa rivale s'éloigner.

Pleine d'appréhension malgré tout à cause de la scène, la Poufsouffle décida de tenter sa chance avant qu'une autre candidate au coeur du beau jeune homme brun ne s'avance vers lui. Elle se leva le plus gracieusement possible puis s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche féline qu'elle espérait séduisante. Les rares membres des ASB encore présentes dans la Grande Salle lui lancèrent des regards d'avertissement mais Cleo les ignora royalement. Elle voulait Sirius et elle l'aurait quoiqu'il arrive.

— Bonjour Sirius, dit-elle de la voix la plus suave qu'elle pu adopter une fois près du groupe de Maraudeurs. Je m'appelle Cleo Jackson, en cinquième année à Poufsouffle, et je voulais t'offrir ces chocolats pour cette fête de la St Valentin.

La jeune fille lui fourra le paquet orné d'une carte rose à pompons dans les mains avant d'inspirer profondément. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour commencer sa déclaration d'amour, qu'elle avait maintes fois répétée, le Gryffondor l'arrêta net dans son élan d'un geste agacé.

— Merci pour l'attention, soupira-t-il d'une voix fatiguée, mais je ne m'appelle pas Valentin. Et je ne suis pas assez en forme pour écouter une énième déclaration d'amour donc gardes la pour toi.

Son ami, Peter Pettigrow si elle avait bonne mémoire, éclata d'un fou rire avant de s'étouffer avec son porridge. James sortit de son apathie causée par le refus de la fille aux cheveux auburn pour suivre l'autre Maraudeur dans son hilarité. Le dernier de la bande, Remus Lupin, adressa un regard plein de reproches à son ami sans émettre le moindre ricanement.

— Patmol, tu exagères ! Tu pourrais lui répondre plus gentiment !

— Mais quoi, se plaignit le concerné, ça fait la quinzième depuis ce matin, ça commence à me courir sérieusement sur l'hippogriffe ! En plus, Frank m'a dit qu'il y avait un tel troupeau de filles devant la salle commune qu'il ne pouvait même pas entrer sans leur donner le mot de passe.

Ignorée royalement comme elle l'avait fait pour les autres membres de l'ASB, Cleo sentit son coeur tomber en miettes dans sa poitrine. Sirius Black, son idole depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard et qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer et d'admirer pendant toutes ces années, n'avait pas voulu prendre ses chocolats et sa déclaration au sérieux. Il l'avait humiliée exactement de la même manière que l'autre fille avant elle. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle tenta de faire bonne figure le temps de pouvoir quitter la salle, afin de montrer sa maîtrise d'elle-même.

— Excuse cet imbécile euh… Cleo, c'est ça ? lui dit gentiment Remus avec un sourire gêné. Il a mal dormi à cause d'une indigestion de chocolat, raison pour laquelle il est un peu grognon.

La Poufsouffle lui répondit avec un pâle sourire, le remerciant de la consoler un peu, avant que son caractère volcanique ne prenne brutalement le dessus. Le claquement sec d'une gifle résonna longuement dans la Grande Salle.

— Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin, Sirius Black ! cria-t-elle rageusement. Je viens te faire une déclaration sérieuse et toi, tu fais comme si je n'étais pas là en te moquant ouvertement de moi. Je te déteste !

Cleo s'enfuit alors en courant, exactement comme l'autre fille de deuxième année avant elle. Les grosses larmes qu'elle avait tenté de retenir durant son échange avec le Gryffondor ruisselèrent sur ses joues, ruinant son maquillage exécuté avec tant de soins il y avait à peine quelques heures.

Abasourdi par sa réaction bien plus musclée que celles des autres filles, Sirius n'en revenait pas. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait par Merlin ? Il ne pensait pas que la jeune fille serait sérieuse à ce point. A son âge, on flirtait mais on ne s'engageait pas pour la vie !

Son humeur tournant au vinaigre grâce à un mal de tête provoqué par la gifle, Sirius se retourna et fusilla du regard les rares élèves encore présents dans la Grande Salle, qui commentaient l'évènement entre eux à voix basse. Il regarda également d'un air atterré James et Peter qui continuaient de rire sous cape tout en ignorant les regards de reproche de Remus. Ce dernier lui fit un petit discours irritant au possible, massacrant son désir de terminer de prendre son petit-déjeuner en paix, sur le fait qu'il n'était qu'un idiot et que les filles étaient des êtres sensibles avec qui il ne fallait pas se comporter comme un troll.

— Dixit la personne qui n'a jamais réussi à sortir avec quelqu'un, commenta-t-il avec mauvaise humeur sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

Exaspéré par son comportement et son commentaire blessant, Remus lui rejeta une oeillade venimeuse avant de sortir à son tour furieusement de la Grande Salle. Peter et James cessèrent aussitôt de rire comme des idiots pour se lancer à leur tour dans une série de remontrances à l'égard de leur ami, augmentant de manière significative les maux de tête du Maraudeur.

Cette journée avait réellement mal commencé.


	2. Discussion

**Posté le :** 7 août 2015.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient hormis Cleo et ses amies. J'aurais bien aimé négocier avec JK Rowlings pour qu'elle m'offre Sirius et Remus mais je crois que c'est perdu d'avance.

 **Note :** Et voici déjà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier (je compte poster 1 chapitre par semaine pour ceux/celles que cela intéresse). Par ailleurs, je suis également à la recherche d'un(e) bêta-lecteur(trice) pour corriger mes bêtises, merci de me MP si vous le souhaitez. Sinon, merci de me signaler les fautes éventuelles !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Discussion**

— Non mais sérieusement Patmol, va t'excuser ! s'écria Remus pour la dixième fois. J'ai essayé d'aller la voir pour discuter mais impossible de la trouver. Je me suis renseigné auprès de sa maison : elle n'est pas venue en cours de toute la semaine.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient confortablement installés dans un coin de leur salle commune après que la cloche eut signifié la fin des cours de la journée. Un feu ardent ronflait dans la cheminée, dégageant une agréable chaleur invitant à lézarder sur les fauteuils et canapés disposés devant l'âtre. James et Peter venaient d'achever une rude partie de Bataille Explosive, les cartes leur explosant à la figure, pendant que Sirius paressait sur le canapé et que Remus planchait sur une dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie. Les autres élèves travaillaient plus calmement à des tables un peu plus loin. Le lycanthrope ne devait pas réussir à se concentrer énormément car il venait de relancer la conversation sur un sujet plus que sensible.

— Ce n'est pas mon problème Lunard, grinça Sirius une fois de plus en rajustant sa position sur le siège. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Je ne la connais même pas cette fille ! Comment est-ce que tu voulais que je prenne sa déclaration ? Bien ? Que je l'embrasse peut-être ?

— Mais oui, c'est ça Patmol, fit James tout en commençant à jongler avec un Vif d'Or qu'il avait piqué durant un entraînement de Quidditch, sous l'œil émerveillé de Peter. Tu as juste peur en fait parce que tu n'as jamais emballé une seule fille !

— Quoi ? s'étrangla le Gryffondor avant de se lever d'un bond. Je-n'ai-pas-peur ! J'ai déjà emballé des filles durant l'année précédente Cornedrue.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes pour foudroyer son ami du regard. Celui-ci émit un ricanement avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais Sirius reprit immédiatement la parole, craignant avec justesse qu'il ne contredise son affirmation.

— Ne dit pas le contraire, espèce de faux ami, je t'ai tout raconté. Nom d'un chaudron, j'ai quand même le droit de choisir les personnes avec qui j'ai envie de sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Cela ne t'empêche pas d'être un minimum agréable avec les autres, dit Remus en croisant les bras. Nous sommes peut-être les seuls à supporter ton sale caractère mais ne pense pas que les futures personnes que tu croiseras dans ta vie seront aussi tolérantes que nous ! Si tu passes ton temps à rembarrer méchamment les gens, tu vas te faire des ennemis, Patmol !

— Raaah mais laissez moi tranquille !

Sirius se rallongea brusquement sur le canapé et mit un livre sur sa tête afin de bien montrer qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler du sujet. James ricana à nouveau et cessa de s'amuser avec son Vif d'Or, laissant un Peter dépité.

— Cette pauvre fille mériterait un peu de consolation quand même. Elle n'aura jamais d'autre chance de tomber sur un individu aussi sexy que toi Patmol, surtout qu'elle n'a pas l'air des plus intelligentes. Et si je te lançais un défi ?

— Ah non Cornedrue, répliqua sèchement Sirius sous son livre. La dernière fois que j'ai relevé un de tes défis, je m'en suis sorti avec un mois de retenue à éviscérer des crapauds cornus pour Slughorn. Hors de question que je recommence.

— Je crois que Patmol n'a juste pas envie de se prendre la tête, commenta Peter en riant. Après tout, l'objectif des Maraudeurs est de mettre un peu d'animation dans ce château ! Et si tu te servais de cette fille afin de nous aider à préparer nos blagues ? Comme elle est raide dingue de toi, elle ne nous dénoncera jamais et nous pourrons nous occuper tranquillement de nos affaires sans risquer de retenues.

— Non Queudver, ne les encourage pas avec des idées idiotes ! le sermonna Remus.

Mais il était trop tard. L'idée avait déjà frappé les oreilles de James, dont les rouages du cerveau s'étaient aussitôt mis en branle. Une microseconde lui suffit pour trouver une idée tordue de son cru, étirant un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres. Il félicita chaudement Peter, qui rougit comme une pivoine sous le compliment, avant d'aller tourner comme un lion autour du canapé.

— Queudver a eu une excellente idée cher Patmol, annonça-t-il avec malice à son ami.

— Pour une fois que son cerveau a un éclair de génie, commenta sarcastiquement Sirius, la voix étouffée par le livre sur sa tête.

Le concerné fit la moue et croisa les bras en signe de désaccord. L'aîné des Black n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui, semblant le tolérer avec eux uniquement pour montrer aux autres à quel point il était beau et intelligent par rapport à lui. James n'était pas des plus tendres non plus mais il se montrait moins méchant et Remus était le seul des quatre à lui parler gentiment. Parfois, il se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait dans ce groupe mais c'était les seules personnes qui acceptaient de le fréquenter. Soupirant, il laissa à nouveau passer la remarque mais celle-ci s'ajouta aux souvenirs des nombreuses autres qui lui avaient été adressées depuis qu'il les connaissait, bien dissimulées dans un coin de sa tête.

Malheureusement pour James, le paquet de cartes qu'ils avaient utilisé pour faire leur partie de Bataille Explosive et qui n'avait pas été rangé tout de suite explosa soudain dans un bruit de pétard, suivit immédiatement par une voix perçante.

— Black, Potter, ça suffit maintenant !

— Tiens, je pensais bien que j'avais entendu ta belle voix mélodieuse Evans, répondit soudain James d'une voix beaucoup plus mûre que celle avec laquelle il s'était adressé à Sirius. Comment vas-tu ce soir ?

— Ne te fiches pas de moi Potter, tu sais très bien pourquoi je viens vous hurler dessus, répliqua Lily avec fureur en s'avançant à grandes enjambées vers eux. J'en ai assez de votre bazar et les autres élèves aussi ! C'est une salle commune, pas la foire de Merlin.

— Ah, mais ce n'est pas nous qui…

— JE ME FICHE DE SAVOIR QUI EST LE RESPONSABLE DE CE BAZAR ! TAISEZ VOUS, C'EST TOUT !

La jeune fille respira avec bruit, son visage rouge de fureur à quelques centimètres de celui de son camarade. Elle appuya vigoureusement à plusieurs reprises sur le torse de James avec son doigt, ponctuant ses paroles menaçantes.

— Si j'entends encore un seul bruit de votre côté ce soir, je vais immédiatement aller voir le Professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle vous donne une retenue bien méritée.

— Tu ne ferais quand même pas ça Evans, balbutia James.

— Bien sûr que si, ce n'est que justice pour des fauteurs de trouble comme vous. Maintenant, taisez vous et laissez nous travailler en paix.

— Mais Evans…

— LA FERME POTTER !

Remus fit un signe en direction de James pour attirer son attention et lui signifia que ce n'était pas la peine d'énerver plus Lily s'il voulait garder une chance de lui adresser la parole. Le jeune homme prit une expression blessée avant de s'asseoir sans bruit sur son fauteuil, les bras croisés. Sirius ricana sous son livre mais ne fit aucun commentaire tandis que Peter rangeait prudemment le paquet de cartes dans son carton avant que celles-ci n'explosent à nouveau et ne provoquent encore une fois la fureur de la préfète.

Le lycanthrope adressa un sourire contrit à la jeune fille, qui expira comme un taureau avant tourner les talons pour continuer à travailler. Les autres élèves avaient contemplé la scène avec amusement et ils chuchotèrent avidement pendant quelques minutes avant de se remettre sagement à leurs devoirs sous le regard furieux de Lily.

Un instant de silence passa avant que James n'ose à nouveau parler à voix basse, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil prudent dans la direction de Lily. Il ne tenait pas à s'attirer une fois de plus ses foudres, surtout s'il voulait un jour réussir à sortir avec elle.

— Pour revenir à notre petite discussion Patmol, chuchota-t-il en s'agenouillant près de son ami, je trouve que tu juges la proposition de Peter un peu trop vite. Toi qui te plaignais que cela devenait fatiguant d'aller récupérer tous les ingrédients pour faire nos blagues, tu as la possibilité de déléguer ces tâches à quelqu'un offerte sur un plateau d'argent !

— Arrête Cornedrue, s'offusqua aussitôt Remus mais aucun des deux amis ne lui prêta attention.

— Je te lance un défi Patmol, jubila le brun en rajustant ses lunettes tombantes sur son nez. Retrouve cette fille et demande lui pardon avant de lui proposer un poste sans précédent : Récupératrice des ingrédients pour les blagues des Maraudeurs ! Et pour que le défi soit encore plus palpitant, elle doit réussir à récupérer le nécessaire pour trois de nos animations.

— C'est ça, grinça Sirius d'une voix pas du tout convaincue, le visage toujours caché par le livre. Et après, va falloir que je lui promette de sortir avec elle alors que je ne l'aime pas !

— Serais-tu devenu poltron, Monsieur Sirius Black ?

— Certainement pas, répliqua le Gryffondor, piqué au vif.

Il ôta le livre de son visage et le lança vers son ami, hilare, qui l'évita sans peine grâce à ses réflexes de Poursuiveur. L'ouvrage heurta le mur avec un bruit sourd avant de tomber par terre. Cependant, les neurones de l'aîné des Black s'activèrent à leur tour afin de contrer le chantage : James devait payer très cher le fait qu'il lui force la main ainsi pour quelque chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire. Une solution pas des plus agréables mais lui permettant de se venger de son ami fit soudain jour dans son esprit – car il était persuadé de pouvoir séduire à nouveau Cleo sans problème – et il arbora à son tour un sourire machiavélique avant de se faire couper la parole par une Lily ayant sorti les crocs.

— BLACK ! ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !

— Filons dans le dortoir les gars, on sera plus tranquille ! s'écria Sirius avant de s'élancer vers les escaliers menant vers le dortoir des garçons en riant comme un fou.

Seuls James et Peter le suivirent dans sa course, Remus n'ayant prit aucune peine de se lever car il n'était pas la cible directe de la colère de la préfète. Les garçons s'arrêtèrent de courir une fois arrivés dans leur dortoir et s'affalèrent sur leurs lits respectifs avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux.

— Elle est impressionnante hein, notre Evans, fit James d'une voix rêveuse.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier autant que toi son fichu caractère, ricana Sirius une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle.

Il resta un instant silencieux, mettant au point ses idées par rapport au défi de son ami.

— Très bien Cornedrue, finit-il par dire, j'accepte ton stupide défi. Je m'ennuie trop pour ne pas passer à côté. Mais si je gagne, tu devras aller chanter une chanson d'amour en caleçon à coeurs à ce cher Servilus.

— Défi retenu Patmol, acquiesça son interlocuteur après un instant d'hésitation. Attention hein, si tu perds, tu devras aller faire un strip-tease aux Trois Balais lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard !

Satisfait des horribles gages mutuellement imposés en cas de perte du défi, les deux garçons se relevèrent pour se serrer la main d'un air entendu.

Lorsque Remus remonta dans le dortoir une demi-heure plus tard, Peter le mit rapidement au courant de ce qu'avaient décidé James et Sirius. Le lycanthrope posa délicatement son livre de Métamorphose sur sa table de chevet et soupira tout en pensant tristement à la pauvre Cleo qui allait en voir de toutes les couleurs. Décidément, ces deux là ne grandiraient jamais.


	3. Récupératrice officielle des ingrédients

**Posté le :** 16 août 2015.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient hormis Cleo et ses amies. J'aurais bien aimé négocier avec JK Rowlings pour qu'elle m'offre Sirius et Remus mais je crois que c'est perdu d'avance.

 **Note :** Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu poster le chapitre vendredi comme prévu et comme je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit à deux chapitres d'un coup ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont. Je répondrais aux reviews dès mon retour.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Récupératrice officielle des ingrédients pour les blagues des Maraudeurs**

Cleo était allongée dans son lit, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond. Depuis que Sirius l'avait méchamment rejetée, elle n'avait plus remit un orteil en dehors du dortoir et se fichait comme une guigne qu'elle ait été radiée du club ASB ou qu'elle manquait suffisamment de cours pour s'en mordre les doigts lorsqu'elle irait mieux. C'était son premier chagrin d'amour. La jeune fille se sentait complètement impuissante et trahie par Sirius. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il lui dise « Je t'aime en secret depuis le premier instant où ta splendide plastique a traversé le cristallin de mes yeux » dès le début de leur discussion mais elle avait tout de même espéré qu'il serait plus compréhensif et gentil à son égard que l'autre fille. Visiblement, elle s'était complètement fourvoyée sur son compte et ça, ça faisait très mal.  
Son regard erra alors sur le mur au dessus de son lit, habituellement recouvert d'images mouvantes. Depuis qu'il l'avait discrédité publiquement, Cleo avait ôté toutes les photos qu'elle y avait collé de lui, mais ne s'était pas encore résolu à les jeter. Elles lui avaient coûté extrêmement cher et tout au fond de son coeur meurtri, la jeune Poufsouffle espérait encore qu'il lui envoie un hibou de pardon afin d'avoir une excellente excuse pour pouvoir les raccrocher au mur. Malheureusement, cela faisait déjà une semaine que la Saint Valentin était passée et elle avait fini par cesser d'attendre quelque chose. La seule chose provenant de ses achats compulsifs qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé était le protège-matelas de son lit, où Sirius semblait dormir, ressemblant à un ange. Il lui apportait encore du réconfort malgré son humiliation.

Ce matin là, les filles de son dortoir qui acceptaient encore de lui parler l'avaient sermonnée sur le fait que c'était ridicule de gâcher sa vie – et le pourcentage de chance de réussir correctement les BUSEs à la fin de l'année – pour un simple garçon. Malgré la justesse de leur discours, Cleo n'arrivait pour le moment pas à passer à autre chose, surtout que Sirius n'était pas juste un « simple garçon » comme elles disaient. Même son livre préféré n'arrivait pas à la distraire de ses sombres pensées. Grognant de dépit devant son manque de concentration, elle referma l'ouvrage et déambula sans but dans le dortoir, vêtue de sa robe de chambre aux couleurs de Poufsouffle.  
C'est alors qu'un tapotement retentit à la fenêtre. Étonnée, la jeune fille ouvrit et un hibou de l'école entra en trombe, accompagné par une forte bourrasque de vent. Le printemps 1976 était bien plus venteux que les années précédentes et Cleo eu bien du mal à refermer la fenêtre à cause de la puissance des rafales balayant le parc.  
Une fois que le vent cessa de refroidir l'intérieur du dortoir, elle se recoiffa rapidement, grimaçant en sentant les noeuds parsemant sa chevelure, avant de se tourner vers l'oiseau qui l'attendait sagement sur la commode. C'était un bel hibou au plumage sombre et aux yeux d'ambre qui attendait patiemment que la jeune fille lui accorde un peu de son attention. Il appartenait probablement à l'école car la majorité des hiboux qu'apportaient les élèves étaient plus racés que lui. Cleo détacha doucement la lettre de sa patte et le caressa distraitement tout en lisant le mot… avant de réaliser qu'elle aurait peut-être dû s'asseoir avant.

 _Chère Cleo (j'espère que je ne me trompe pas dans ton prénom !),_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre pour te demander d'excuser mon comportement lors de la journée de la Saint Valentin. Comme Remus te l'a expliqué à ce moment là, je venais de faire une belle indigestion de chocolat durant la nuit et je n'étais donc pas très bien réveillé ni de bonne humeur ce matin là. Voir une personne supplémentaire me souhaiter la Saint Valentin (et en plus, m'offrir des chocolats !) alors que j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à aller à la Grande Salle sans me faire importuner m'avais mis de fort méchante humeur._  
 _Afin de me faire pardonner, je voudrais te proposer de m'aider moi et le groupe des Maraudeurs dans la préparation de nos futures blagues. Si tu es intéressée, rendez vous ce soir à 19h à l'angle de la Sorcière Borgne au troisième étage. Dans le cas contraire, réponds moi par hibou que cela ne t'intéresse pas et je ne t'importunerais pas plus._

 _Amicalement,_  
 _Sirius_

La jeune Poufsouffle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Était-elle en train de rêver ? Elle se pinça le bras avec ses longs ongles et grimaça sous la douleur. Décidément, ces fichus faux ongles étaient vraiment pénibles à supporter, songea Cleo avant de revenir à ce qui l'intéressait : la lettre. Il lui avait envoyé une lettre de pardon. Sirius Black s'était excusé ! Elle relut avidement le message quatre ou cinq fois, chaque mot cicatrisant son petit coeur meurtri aussi facilement qu'une potion de soins instantanée.  
Cependant, quelque chose la chiffonnait dans cette histoire. Pourquoi avait-il mis autant de temps à lui envoyer une lettre d'excuse ? De plus, bien que la jeune fille soit folle amoureuse du beau Gryffondor, elle n'appréciait pas trop certaines des blagues des Maraudeurs, les jugeant trop cruelles et humiliantes. Son cerveau, abreuvé des innombrables histoires d'amour moldues et sorcières qu'elle avait lu assidûment depuis trois ans, lui souffla qu'elle serait peut-être celle qui le changerait et le rendrait plus aimable envers autrui. Celle qui le rendrait encore plus intriguant et attachant. Celle qui ne pourrait être qu'avec lui et qu'il ne trompera jamais. Ses yeux pétillèrent en imaginant cette possibilité et elle du se retenir de sauter d'excitation pour ne pas faire peur au hibou de l'école.  
Elle le fit ressortir malgré la bourrasque soufflant dehors puis fonça vers la salle de bains après avoir fouillé sa lourde valise pendant une dizaine de minutes, mettant les trois quarts de ses affaires par terre pour répondre à la question suivante : que pouvait-elle bien mettre pour être à son avantage lors du rendez vous de la soirée ?

Le soir venu, Cleo arriva près de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne plus de vingt minutes en avance. Au vu de son état d'excitation, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, car cela lui permettrait de reprendre ses esprits avant la rencontre avec Sirius Black et de limiter l'impression « je suis une groupie et je le vaux bien ». Même la pensée de tous les devoirs qu'elle avait manqué à rattraper ne parvenait pas à la faire descendre de son petit nuage rose et moelleux.  
Son idole arriva avec dix bonnes minutes de retard, un éclatant sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille, bien qu'agacée par son retard – la ponctualité était très importante pour elle, resta bouche bée devant le charisme impressionnant qu'il dégageait.  
Les splendides yeux couleur d'orage de Sirius pétillaient de malice tandis qu'il se tenait bien droit, sa robe de sorcier soulignant sa puissante musculature et ses longues jambes. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en catogan, dégageant les traits fin de son visage et attirant l'attention sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle mit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits avant de lui sourire timidement en retour.  
— Bonjour Cleo, dit le Gryffondor d'une voix charmeuse.  
— B…bonjour Sirius.  
— Je suis content que tu sois venue. Tu es donc d'accord pour nous donner un coup de main afin de récupérer les éléments nécessaires pour mettre en place nos blagues ?  
— Oui, répondit la Poufsouffle cramoisie, incapable de soutenir plus de cinq secondes d'affilé le regard du jeune homme. Par contre, j'ai une question : qu'est-ce que vous faites de manière générale pour les préparer ? Et qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire pour vous aider ? C'est que… j'ai quelques compétences en Enchantements mais c'est tout.  
— Oh !  
Sirius réfléchit un instant, ses yeux gris fixant sans le voir le mur derrière elle. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de lui faire à nouveau un sourire éclatant.  
— Ça, tu ne le saura que si tu jures de ne jamais rien répéter aux professeurs !  
— T'es sérieux ? s'exclama Cleo avant de rougir de honte. Euh enfin, si j'accepte de vous aider, ce n'est pas pour aller cafarder auprès des professeurs !  
— Très bien. Alors nous faisons deux types de blagues : les préparées et les spontanées. Les spontanées dépendent de notre humeur et ne nécessitent souvent pas de préparation. En revanche, les autres demandent du temps de réflexion et un travail en amont. C'est là où nous avons besoin de toi pour nous aider.  
La jeune fille s'empourpra à nouveau sous le regard intense de son interlocuteur avant d'oser émettre quelques réserves. Elle était raide dingue de Sirius certes, mais il lui restait encore quelques neurones pour lui dire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire.  
— C'est très gentil d'avoir penser à moi mais si je peux me permettre, je trouve que certaines de vos blagues sont un peu cruelles envers les Serpentards.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Leur changer la couleur de leurs cheveux ou de leurs langues est très drôle, s'expliqua-t-elle, mais je trouve qu'user le Levicorpus sur eux à tout va ou de demander à Peeves de leur lâcher des Bombabouses dessus au détour d'un couloir relève vraiment de l'acharnement pur.  
— C'est juste pour leur apprendre un peu l'autodérision et l'humour, répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules. Mais si tu trouves nos blagues trop cruelles, rien ne t'oblige à venir nous aider. Je voulais juste te faire cette fleur pour me faire pardonner mais si cela ne t'intéresse pas…  
Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner quand le cri de Cleo l'arrêta. Le jeune homme dissimula un sourire vainqueur avant de se retourner vers elle. Trop facile.  
— Ce n'est pas parce que certaines de vos blagues me dérangent que je… je ne veux pas vous aider, balbutia la Poufsouffle. Je pensais juste que te prévenir à ce sujet était pertinent parce que… parce que je ne compte pas vous encourager à maltraiter d'autres élèves.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Sirius, on ne te mettra pas sur la préparation de celles là alors. C'est parfait ! Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te donner les ingrédients nécessaires pour notre prochaine petite animation. Nous sommes actuellement en train de cogiter dessus mais cela ne devrait pas tarder.  
— D'accord.  
— Bonne soirée Cleo Jackson.  
Le Gryffondor s'approcha d'elle, lui effleura la joue de ses lèvres puis s'en alla. La jeune fille resta plantée là, n'y croyant pas. Sirius Black l'avait (presque) intégrée dans son groupe. Sirius Black lui avait donné un baiser – sur la joue soit, mais elle était persuadée d'arriver à ses fins, c'est-à-dire de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et de devenir de ce fait sa petite copine. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante, remarquant qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Les prochaines semaines allaient se révéler très intéressantes.


	4. Défi

**Posté le :** 16 août 2015.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient hormis Cleo et ses amies. J'aurais bien aimé négocier avec JK Rowlings pour qu'elle m'offre Sirius et Remus mais je crois que c'est perdu d'avance.

 **Note :** Voir chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Défi**

Sirius s'amusait comme un petit fou. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à embobiner Cleo à cause de ce fichu défi lancé par James - car il était bien évidemment hors de question qu'il aille faire un strip-tease aux Trois Balais devant tout le monde, il essayait de progressivement lui faire transgresser les règles. En effet, celle-ci était très réfractaire à l'idée d'enfreindre le règlement de l'école et il fallait avoir un certain doigté pour la manipuler correctement.  
D'abord quelque chose de gentil : il lui avait demandé de récolter quelques plantes aquatiques au bout du lac de Poudlard à minuit lors de la nouvelle lune. Bien qu'horrifiée par la demande, patauger dans l'eau et mettre les mains dans la boue n'étant pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, Cleo avait cédé suite au regard suppliant du Gryffondor. Elle l'avait par la suite abondamment maudit, car elle s'était cassée plusieurs ongles et avait passé toute la journée du lendemain à dormir durant les cours.  
A leur second rendez-vous, alors qu'il allait lui donner ses instructions pour la préparation d'une nouvelle blague à destination de Severus Rogue, le jeune homme avait remarqué qu'elle avait coupé ses ongles plutôt courts et qu'elle avait également cessé de les vernir. Après lui avoir fait une remarque innocente sur le sujet, la Poufsouffle lui avait avoué que si toutes les autres tâches qu'il allait lui donner étaient aussi salissantes que la première, cela ne servait à rien d'en prendre trop soin. Sirius avait ri sous cape avant de commenter plus sérieusement :  
— Personnellement, je préfère quand les filles sont plus naturelles. Je n'apprécierai pas spécialement de sortir avec une fille, d'habiter avec elle et hop, de découvrir qu'elle est vraiment laide sans maquillage.

Durant tout le reste du mois de mars, le jeune homme continua de demander à la « Récupératrice officielle des ingrédients pour les blagues des Maraudeurs » d'aller chercher les nombreux matériaux nécessaires à leurs amusements. Bien qu'il ait réussi depuis longtemps le défi imposé par James, Sirius avait découvert qu'il aimait bien taquiner Cleo, qui malgré son intelligence très commune, s'en sortait étonnamment bien pour récupérer tout ce qu'il lui réclamait. Il refusa d'ailleurs d'expliquer à la jeune fille pourquoi son meilleur ami s'était pointé en caleçon à cœur un samedi matin pour chanter une chanson d'amour à un Severus Rogue horrifié.  
La Poufsouffle, guidée par celui qu'elle pensait être son prince charmant, découvrit ainsi les différents passages secrets existants à Poudlard et faillit avoir plusieurs crises cardiaques lorsqu'elle manqua de se faire prendre par Rusard les soirs où elle rentrait crottée jusqu'au cou du parc. Ces activités irrégulières et totalement étranges la rendirent progressivement accro à l'adrénaline, la faisant attendre avec impatience la prochaine fois que Sirius prendrait contact avec elle.  
Enfin, elle avait pratiquement arrêté tout maquillage et lissage de ses cheveux depuis que le Gryffondor lui avait avoué ses préférences, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'intriguer le jeune homme au grand plaisir de Cleo. Ses cheveux blonds redevenus bouclés entouraient maintenant son visage, lui donnant un charmant air malicieux. Elle reçut même quelques compliments de sa part malgré son acné impossible à dissimuler sans maquillage, ce qui la rendirent toute joyeuse. Ses changements furent donc assez faciles à accepter, malgré la honte qu'elle avait éprouvée au départ.

Cependant, tout n'était pas aussi rose qu'elle voulait le montrer. En effet, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Cleo sentait un mal-être puissant prendre le contrôle de sa tête et de son coeur. Sirius l'utilisait désormais comme complice pour toutes ces blagues et elle aimait de moins en moins l'influence totalement déraisonnable qu'il avait sur elle.  
Incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit, la jeune fille s'était même mise en danger pour lui lorsqu'elle dû aller cueillir une plante poussant à proximité du Saule Cogneur, l'arbre le plus agité du parc. A un autre moment, elle fondit même en larmes, une fois que Sirius soit parti, après qu'il lui ait demandé d'aller cambrioler la réserve de Slughorn, le professeur de potions. Elle devait récupérer de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, de la corne de Bicorne et des chrysopes en vue de préparer du Polynectar, la fameuse potion permettant de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Cleo n'était pas une voleuse dans l'âme et cela lui coûtait beaucoup de violer le règlement de la sorte. Mais elle se fit une raison, son cœur amoureux faisant taire les récriminations de son cerveau : si le Gryffondor lui demandait cela, c'est qu'il avait confiance en ses capacités et elle se devait de l'honorer aussi bien qu'elle le pourrait. La jeune fille mit quelques jours à trouver le bon créneau pour pénétrer dans la réserve de Slughorn, mais dû revenir par deux fois, s'étant trompée d'ingrédients dans sa panique de se faire découvrir.  
Cleo trouvait du réconfort dans son étrange situation auprès de Remus, qui venait la voir de temps en temps pour savoir comment cela se passait avec Sirius. Elle n'avait pas trouvé d'explication valable face à ce soudain intérêt de sa part mais était ravie de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre, ses camarades de dortoir ne lui prêtant désormais que peu d'intérêt. En effet, elle avait traîné exclusivement avec ses copines des ASB à partir du moment où elle avait intégré le club en deuxième, qui l'avaient radiée définitivement de la liste des inscrites depuis sa déclaration au Gryffondor, ce qui faisait que la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment de liens avec les camarades de son année. Et depuis l'histoire avec Sirius, les rares qui la supportaient en avaient plus qu'assez de l'entendre radoter sur le sujet.  
Remus et Cleo faisaient régulièrement leurs devoirs ensemble et elle avait même réussi à augmenter ses notes en Métamorphose, sa matière maudite, grâce à ses explications avisées. La jeune fille se faisait souvent la réflexion que tout aurait été plus facile si elle avait été amoureuse de Remus mais son cœur ne soupirait que pour Sirius. La seule qui la gênait à propos du discret Gryffondor était ses énigmatiques messages à propos de son ami. Des « Il n'est pas qui tu crois » ou des « Fais attention à toi » se glissaient de temps à autre dans leurs conversations mais la jeune fille les ignorait volontairement. Y prêter attention aurait signifié perdre Sirius et elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela se produise.

Puis un beau jour d'avril, ce dernier avait commencé à fréquenter assidûment Aliana Raven, une de ses camarades de maison de 7ème année. Très belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs très lisses et ses yeux mystérieux, elle était la caricature de la personne parfaite réussissant tout ce qu'elle faisait, ce qui faisait enrager toutes les autres filles de l'école. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs obtenu les meilleurs résultats de sa promotion aux BUSEs et semblait vouloir en faire de même pour ses ASPICs. Cette relation faisait beaucoup souffrir Cléo, qui ne comprenait pas le soudain intérêt du Gryffondor pour cette pimbêche. N'osant pas lui en parler au début, elle finit tout de même par aborder le sujet lorsque les rumeurs de couloir à leur sujet annoncèrent qu'ils sortaient ensemble.  
— Dis-moi Sirius, fit-elle un soir alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une salle de classe désaffectée pour préparer une célèbre potion de métamorphose humaine.  
— Moi, répondit aussitôt le concerné, les commissures de ses lèvres frémissantes.  
— Je parle sérieusement, le sermonna Cleo avant de continuer en bafouillant, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet. Depuis que tu es venu t'excuser, nous sommes devenus plus… proches en quelque sorte. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu… comment expliquer ça. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me manipules pour que je sois complice de vos blagues en utilisant l'am… l'affection que j'ai pour toi et je n'aime pas ça du tout !  
Le jeune homme la regarda, son fou-rire soudain envolé. Ses yeux gris étaient indéchiffrables et la Poufsouffle eut soudain peur de l'avoir fâché. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir discuter avec lui aussi souvent, mais elle devait avouer que le fait que leur relation n'avance pas la frustrait considérablement, surtout qu'elle avait peur à cause des dernières rumeurs le concernant.  
— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? finit-il par dire en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.  
— Depuis que tu m'as proposé de vous aider à préparer vos blagues, marmonna la jeune fille blonde en triturant nerveusement ses cheveux, je passe mon temps à enfreindre le règlement et je déteste ça ! Et puis… roh zut hein, tu connais parfaitement mes sentiments pour toi. Est-ce que tu es au courant des rumeurs te concernant avec Raven ? Vous sortez vraiment ensemble ?  
— Je ne savais pas que nous étions mariés, répliqua sèchement Sirius en continuant de la fixer avec froideur. J'ai le droit de parler et de sortir à qui je veux sans avoir besoin de te demander la permission.  
Son regard insistant mettait Cleo très mal à l'aise. Elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui poser la question mais la situation la blessait trop pour ne pas réagir. De plus, sa réponse avait été évasive, ce qui ne lui donnait aucune indication sur l'état réel de la situation. La jeune fille rassembla tout son courage avant de poursuivre la discussion.  
— Tu es gonflé d'agir comme si de rien n'était, s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. En plus, il s'agit d'une de mes camarades de maison que je vois régulièrement. Tu pourrais au moins être franc avoir moi !  
— Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux Cleo et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va m'en empêcher, s'énerva Sirius, ses yeux la fusillant du regard. T'es pas ma mère et encore moins ma copine.  
— Ah, tu es donc comme ça, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton assassin avant de s'énerver pour de bon. Hautain, blessant et se fichant des sentiments des autres. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver à cette pimbêche de Raven ? Elle est belle ? Elle ouvre facilement les jambes ? C'est pour ça que tu sors avec elle ?  
— Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça !  
Effrayée par la fureur du Gryffondor, la jeune fille ouvrit et ferma la bouche en tentant de ne pas se mettre à pleurer. C'était donc vrai, il éprouvait bien des sentiments pour Aliana Raven… pourquoi tant de haine, par Merlin ? Elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour lui plaire et lui prouver son amour sincère, sans jamais se plaindre des missions horribles qu'il lui demandait de faire. Son adoration pour Sirius était réel mais certains aspects de la personnalité du Maraudeur étaient vraiment haïssables avec le recul, surtout son manque de tact et de respect à son égard.  
Son cerveau, réfléchissant à son maximum depuis qu'il avait débarqué pour de vrai dans sa vie, se mit à tourner à plein régime et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. C'était sa dernière chance pour espérer avoir une relation au-delà de la simple amitié car visiblement, elle ne lui convenait pas. Cleo inspira à fond pour se calmer avant de répliquer sèchement :  
— Très bien. Lance-moi un défi Sirius.  
— Comment ça, un défi ? aboya le jeune homme sur le qui-vive.  
— Si je réussis, je veux que tu sortes avec moi, expliqua la Poufsouffle en croisant les doigts dans son dos. Dans le cas contraire, je m'éloignerais de toi et ne chercherais plus jamais à interférer dans ta relation avec Raven.  
— L'amour n'arrive pas sur commande, commenta-t-il d'un ton narquois.  
— N'essayes pas de m'embobiner, contra Cleo d'une voix amer, je sais que tu es déjà sorti avec des filles même si tu ne les aimais pas. James m'a tout avoué.  
Abasourdi, Sirius ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Il ne pensait pas que son meilleur ami aurait adressé la parole à cette fille et surtout pas qu'il lui aurait raconté ce genre de détails… il avait peut-être dû penser que c'était un bon moyen de se venger d'avoir dû chanter une chanson d'amour à Servilus en caleçon. Irrité par la nouvelle, il nota soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête de faire payer James pour sa traîtrise.  
— Ok ok, abdiqua-t-il, exaspéré. J'accepte, si seulement tu me promet d'arrêter de me casser les pieds avec Raven et de me coller telle une sangsue. Par contre, laisse-moi quelques jours pour te trouver quelque chose de bien corsé, puisque tu me forces la main.  
Cleo acquieça d'un signe de tête sec avant de prendre une inspiration tremblante, réalisant qu'elle avait cessé de respirer en attendant sa réponse. Il avait accepté ! Elle avait enfin une opportunité pour construire quelque chose de plus profond – bon certes, basée sur la contrainte au début, mais la jeune fille croyait dur comme fer qu'avec le temps et son amour pour deux, elle réussirait à adoucir Sirius. Elle chassa néanmoins de son esprit la possibilité qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais le voir ni lui parler : ce n'était pas la peine de se démoraliser avant même d'avoir commencé.  
L'atmosphère tendue la fit fuir la salle de classe, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au Polynectar qui mijotait tranquillement dans un coin. Elle lança une dernière recommandation à propos de la potion au Gryffondor, qui ne parut pas l'entendre, avant d'aller se réfugier dans son dortoir, l'esprit torturé par de sombres pensées.


	5. Qui a dit que cela serait facile ?

**Posté le :** 28 août 2015.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient hormis Cleo et ses amies. J'aurais bien aimé négocier avec JK Rowlings pour qu'elle m'offre Sirius et Remus mais je crois que c'est perdu d'avance.

 **Note :** Et voilà déjà le chapitre 5 ! Nous sommes à mi parcours de l'histoire. Ce chapitre est plutôt court et assez calme mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête ! Comme d'habitude, merci de me signaler si vous voyez des fautes et merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire une review, ça me fait plaisir et me permet de voir ce qui est cohérent de ce qui ne l'est pas.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Qui a dit que cela serait facile ?**

Cleo était inquiète. Depuis qu'elle s'était disputée avec Sirius et qu'elle l'avait forcé à lui lancer un défi pour qu'il sorte avec elle si elle réussissait, le beau Gryffondor n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Les cours ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort, pas plus que les membres des ASB qui étaient absolument ravies qu'il l'ait enfin lâchée. Exaspérée par ce comportement qui lui avait pourtant été très familier il y avait à peine deux mois, elle passait de plus en plus de temps dehors ou à la bibliothèque, cherchant désespérément à rester seule. Elle évitait même Remus, incapable de le regarder en face à cause du marché avec son ami.  
Un beau jour ensoleillé du début de mai, un hibou vint la trouver alors qu'elle travaillait dans le parc, assise contre un arbre près du lac. La Poufsouffle était en train de plancher sur une dissertation particulièrement difficile que leur avait donnée le professeur McGonagall, beaucoup plus compliquée à traiter maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus compter sur Remus pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Elle fut donc passablement agacée d'être tirée de ses réflexions par un stupide hibou, qui ponctua son arrivée en renversant sa bouteille d'encre. Après quelques jurons bien sentis hérités de son Maraudeur favori, elle attrapa le hibou et prit patiemment le temps d'ôter la lettre attachée à sa patte avant de le relâcher. L'écriture aux arrondis distingués sur l'enveloppe fit soudain battre son cœur : il s'agissait de celle de Sirius.

 _Jackson,_

 _Ton défi commencera samedi prochain à 21h précisément. Il aura lieu au cœur de la Forêt Interdite. Les professeurs ont été réquisitionnés par Dumbledore durant quelques jours pour une réunion sur l'éducation des jeunes sorciers et sorcières et ne peuvent donc pas assurer les cours, ce qui fait que personne ne remarquera ton absence._  
 _Voici les trois éléments que tu dois me ramener :_  
 _\- cinq ou six plants de Sarrasine – il s'agit d'une plante dont le nom latin est Aristoloche clematis (tu trouveras une gravure de la plante ci-joint),_  
 _\- deux fioles de venin d'Acromentule mais comme tu es une fille et que tu n'as pas les mêmes forces physiques qu'un garçon, je peux accepter en remplacement un sachet de poils,_  
 _\- quatre crins de licorne._  
 _Cela doit m'être remis dans un état impeccable pour que tu sois déclarée comme gagnante de ce défi. Il est inutile quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant et bien évidemment, personne ne doit t'aider dans ta tâche. James a accepté d'être celui qui vérifiera ta récolte afin qu'il n'y ai pas de triche._

 _SB_

Cleo haussa un sourcil intrigué : comment savait-il que les professeurs allaient ne plus donner cours ? Elle aurait apprécié le savoir, car la montagne de notes dans son agenda la décourageait à vu d'œil. Son cœur se serra à la suite de sa deuxième lecture, notant que Sirius l'appelait par son nom de famille et signait avec ses initiales au lieu de son prénom habituellement. Cela signifiait qu'il était toujours fâché contre elle, ce qui la mettait dans un état de stress permanent. De plus, le fait que le meilleur ami de Sirius ait accepté d'arbitrer en quelque sorte le défi la rendait mal à l'aise. Serait-il vraiment impartial ?  
La jeune fille se laissa aller en arrière, son dos entrant brusquement en contact avec le tronc de l'arbre derrière elle. Pourquoi avait-elle perdu ses moyens et critiquer sa relation avec Raven ? Certes, elle avait été très jalouse sur le coup et l'était toujours. Qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place en voyant la personne aimée flirter avec une autre ? En revanche, elle reconnaissait qu'elle n'avait pas été très diplomatique et peut-être que c'était cela qui lui avait manqué afin que le beau Gryffondor ne se fâche pas. Et la Forêt Interdite…  
Cleo faillit se mettre à pleurer. Elle voyait bien que Sirius lui demandait de dépasser ses limites, car avant qu'elle ne l'approche personnellement, jamais elle n'aurait transgressé le couvre-feu ou cambriolé la réserve d'un professeur. Mais cela lui avait fait ressentir tellement de choses, au point qu'elle ne se sentait réellement vivante, à profiter pleinement de sa vie, que dans ces moments là.  
Un sourire amer fleurit sur les lèvres de la Poufsouffle : visiblement, elle était devenue accro à l'adrénaline et le lieu du défi de Sirius allait lui permettre d'assouvir ce manque. Cela lui permettrait également de tourner une grosse page de sa vie : passer du stade « groupie d'un garçon trop beau mais sans cœur » au stade « personne adorant l'adrénaline ».

Au fil des jours qui suivirent, Cleo fréquenta de nouveau assidûment la bibliothèque, prenant soin de ne pas y aller lorsque Remus était dans les parages. Elle tenait à finir ses devoirs avant de commencer à préparer son escapade dans la Forêt Interdite, bien que le souvenir du défi hantait ses nuits. La nouvelle de l'absence temporaire des professeurs annoncée quelque temps plus tard sur le panneau d'affichage des Poufsouffle, confirmant la capacité hors norme des Maraudeurs à se tenir informés mieux que personne, et elle put délaisser certaines obligations dont la date avait été repoussée.  
Lorsqu'elle se renseigna davantage à propos des Acromentules et des différentes bestioles peuplant la forêt, de longs frissons lui parcoururent le dos. La Poufsouffle était effrayée comme la plupart des gens des araignées et l'idée d'affronter des arachnides géants seule dans une forêt dangereuse ne lui plaisait guère. A tout hasard, elle apprit plusieurs sortilèges sensés ralentir ou détourner l'attention de ces bestioles, sans trop y croire cependant. Ses peurs risquaient sans doute de lui jouer de mauvais tours en la faisant paniquer au moment inopportun et les sortilèges ne lui serviraient alors à rien.  
Concernant la plante nommée Sarrasine, la gravure fournie par Sirius était trop approximative et ne lui permettait pas de la reconnaître facilement – à croire qu'il la testait sur un élément aussi basique. La jeune fille renifla avec un air de dédain : ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était dingue de lui et dans la maison des Poufsouffle qu'elle était complètement idiote ! Grâce à des recherches supplémentaires, Cleo avait découvert que la plante était toxique (que souhaitait donc bien faire le Maraudeur avec ?) et qu'elle se trouvait principalement près des berges ou des haies… ce qui n'était pas spécialement le cas d'une forêt. Après quelques haussements de sourcil, la jeune fille décida de trouver un ruisseau et de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve cette fameuse plante. Si Sirius lui demandait de la trouver dans la Forêt interdite, c'est qu'elle y était… n'est-ce pas ? Grâce à un sortilège très utile, Cleo dupliqua la page du livre de la bibliothèque comportant une gravure plus précise de la plante avant de la dissimuler cette dernière dans son sac.  
La récupération des crins de licorne était la partie la plus simple du défi à ses yeux. En effet, ces animaux gracieux à la robe immaculée étaient rassurés par la présence des filles, ce qui allait rendre sa tâche plus aisée. En revanche, leur arracher discrètement quelques crins allait être un peu plus corsé, car leur corne n'était pas factice et la Poufsouffle n'en avait jamais approché, même si elles étaient au programme de troisième année. Deux livres spécialisés lui permirent d'avoir quelques informations complémentaires sur l'art et la manière d'arracher les crins de licorne depuis le corps de leur propriétaire, mais une petite note en bas de page lui indiqua qu'elles en laissaient souvent traîner sur leur lieu de vie. C'était une excellente nouvelle, à condition de découvrir leur nid au sein de la Forêt Interdite, pour pouvoir ramasser les crins en toute tranquillité sans risque de se faire embrocher. Très simple en somme.

Le samedi soir fatidique arriva bien vite au goût de la jeune fille qui, malgré son goût nouveau pour l'aventure, ne se sentait pas rassurée de passer une nuit dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle pressentait également qu'au vu de la difficulté du défi, elle allait peut-être même devoir récidiver car ce n'était pas quelques heures qui allaient lui permettre de trouver ce que Sirius lui avait demandé…  
Ses camarades de dortoir avaient été mises au courant qu'elle ne serait pas là pendant quelques temps mais Cleo avait inventé une quelconque raison comme quoi elle devait aller voir ses parents d'urgence et que Dumbledore était au courant. Celles-ci hochèrent vaguement la tête avant de reprendre leurs activités, faisant grimacer la jeune fille. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose dans cette fichue forêt, qui saurait ce qui était passé ? Sirius lui avait dit qu'il était inutile que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant mais s'il avait écrit sa lettre sous le coup de la colère, cela restait dangereux en cas de problèmes. Elle se résolut à rédiger rapidement une lettre à Remus, celui qui s'était le plus soucié d'elle, pour lui demander de prévenir le professeur Dumbledore si elle ne revenait pas sous trois jours de la Forêt Interdite. Malgré le fait que les Maraudeurs semblaient tout partager, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit au courant de ce défi et ne souhaitait pas perdre ce défi juste parce qu'elle avait négligé de mettre quelqu'un au courant.  
Forte de l'expérience de ses précédentes escapades nocturnes, la Poufsouffle sortit du château sans encombre et renforça sa prise sur les lanières de son sac à dos en voyant la sombre Forêt Interdite s'élever au loin. Elle avait emmené ce qu'elle avait pu trouver au château et en cuisine afin de survivre plusieurs jours mais espérait que tous les éléments dont elle aurait besoin pour finaliser le défi se trouveraient non loin de la lisière. Aucun plan de l'endroit n'avait pu être trouvé à la bibliothèque et la jeune fille avait emporté du parchemin et une plume en conséquence, afin de pouvoir établir un plan approximatif durant ses recherches. Si elle en ressortait vivante, peut-être que ce plan servirait-il à quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Cleo parcourut les derniers mètres la séparant de la lisière de la forêt lentement, contournant la maison du garde-chasse avec facilité. Elle avait hésité pendant un moment à lui demander de l'aide malgré l'interdiction de Sirius mais Hagrid lui aurait sans doute causé des problèmes. Un aboiement la fit soudain sursauter et son regard se tourna vers la cabane. Misère, elle avait oublié le chien ! La jeune fille fila vers les arbres et se cacha précipitamment derrière un gros tronc, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration haletante afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Au loin, elle entendit la voix du demi-géant demander ce qu'il se passait à son chien mais celui-ci se contenta de gémir et de rester auprès de son maître. Un long moment s'écoula avant que la porte ne se referme avec fracas. La Poufsouffle laissa passer encore quelques instants avant de se lever et s'enfoncer dans la Forêt Interdite. Le défi commençait.


	6. Recherche ardue

**Posté le :** 05 septembre 2015.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient hormis Cleo et ses amies. J'aurais bien aimé négocier avec JK Rowlings pour qu'elle m'offre Sirius et Remus mais je crois que c'est perdu d'avance.

 **Note :** Voici le chapitre 6 avec un peu de retard ! J'ai eu quelques événements assez déplaisants cette semaine et je risque donc de ne pas pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine. Du coup, le chapitre 7 sera posté avec celui-ci. Plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue avant la fin de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Recherche ardue**

La Forêt Interdite, reflétant parfaitement pourquoi ce nom lui avait été attribué, était effrayante la nuit. Un silence lourd entrecoupé de craquements secs planait entre les épais troncs noirs et le vent qui arrivait parfois à s'engouffrer par la cime des arbres faisait frémir les hautes branches. Le sol était parsemé par endroits d'une épaisse mousse verte glissante, ce qui rendait la marche de Cleo bien plus lente qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais inutile de continuer à vouloir avancer plus vite si c'était pour se casser quelque chose et ne pas ressortir facilement de cet endroit.  
Au bout de deux heures de marche, la jeune fille s'arrêta pour souffler et s'adossa à un arbre. Elle regrettait énormément d'avoir trop écouté ses amies lorsque celles-ci l'avaient emmené en virée shopping afin de lui remplir son armoire de vêtements plus serrés les uns que les autres. Le pantalon étroit qu'elle portait gênait ses mouvements lorsqu'elle dérapait sur la mousse et les chaussures les plus robustes sans talons qu'elle possédait, bien qu'adorables, étaient trop fines pour la protéger correctement de l'humidité. La Poufsouffle jura dans sa barbe en sentant l'humidité s'infiltrer dans ses chaussettes mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Inspirant à fond afin d'éviter de ruminer de sombres pensées, Cleo regarda autour d'elle, sa baguette magique levée au dessus de sa tête. Elle pensait pouvoir éviter de l'utiliser mais le feuillage des arbres était tellement épais que la lune ne parvenait pas à le traverser afin d'éclairer le sol de la forêt. Au bout de deux chutes successives, elle avait sagement fini par l'allumer.  
La recherche d'un ruisseau auprès duquel la Sarrasine était sensée pousser était, pour l'instant, vouée à l'échec et la fatigue commençait à la gagner. Néanmoins, elle marcha encore pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de se figer, l'oreille aux aguets. Un fin bruissement résonnait entre les troncs noirs, mais la lumière dispensée par sa baguette ne lui permettait pas de distinguer sa localisation. Lentement, la jeune fille continua à marcher, décrivant des cercles de plus en plus grands pour découvrir l'emplacement du ruisseau. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à montrer sa présence.  
Brusquement, le sol s'effondra sous les pieds de Cleo, qui tomba à la renverse. Elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air dans un courant d'eau glacée malgré le mois de mai et poussa un petit cri de protestation avant de se relever le plus rapidement possible.  
— Eh bah, ce n'est pas trop tôt, grommela-t-elle en jetant un regard noir au ruisseau avant de rechercher sa baguette qu'elle avait perdue lors de sa chute.  
Coup de chance pour elle, celle-ci était restée allumée et elle put se sécher rapidement, soupirant de soulagement lorsque ses vêtements trempés cessèrent de lui mordre la peau. La jeune fille s'accroupit ensuite et étudia le cours d'eau tout en se remémorant les notes qu'elle avait pris à la bibliothèque. Il était certain qu'elle ne trouverait rien de ce côté-ci, car les berges étaient beaucoup trop petites. En revanche, il y avait des chances pour en trouver lorsque le ruisseau s'élargirait. Elle remonta le cours d'eau pendant un moment avant de se tordre la cheville dans un trou qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Message compris : elle devait s'arrêter pour se reposer.  
Cependant, la forêt n'était pas sûre et dans un des nombreux livres de survie qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque, les auteurs conseillaient de dormir dans les arbres. Bien que la suggestion soit surprenante – valait-il mieux se faire manger durant son sommeil ou se fracasser le crâne parce que l'on avait tenté de dormir sur une branche ? – Cleo avisa un arbre possédant des branches basses atteignables et de plus grosses où elle pourrait s'assoupir relativement en sécurité. Avant de s'endormir, elle eut une pensée agacée pour Sirius : lui au moins pouvait dormir tranquillement sans risque de chute dans son lit !

Un chant d'oiseau musical résonna dans le silence de la Forêt Interdite, plus lumineuse depuis que le soleil s'était levé. Cependant, la jeune fille endormie sur une épaisse branche d'arbre ne réagit pas. Elle était toujours perchée à plusieurs mètres de haut, la tête confortablement posée sur son sac à dos et une de ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Le volatile qui avait émit le son l'observa pendant quelques instants en inclinant la tête avant de sautiller et de s'approcher d'elle. Il chantonna à nouveau mais aucune réaction ne survint. Il décida alors d'aller donner quelques coups de bec sur cet objet étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans le coin mais s'envola dès que Cleo donna des coups de bras dans le vide. Mal réveillée et les yeux papillonnants, elle mit quelques instants à comprendre pourquoi elle était à moitié allongée sur une branche d'arbre en plein cœur de la forêt avant que les évènements de la veille ne lui reviennent en tête. Elle grogna avant de s'étirer et de prendre quelque chose à manger dans son sac et de manger confortablement installée sur son perchoir.  
— Point positif numéro un, énuméra-t-elle à voix haute tout en mâchant son bout de pain, je suis encore en vie après une nuit dans la Forêt Interdite, ce qui est fort appréciable. Point positif numéro deux, j'ai trouvé le ruisseau et je vais sans doute pouvoir trouver cette maudite Sarrasine. Point positif numéro trois, aucun animal suspect à la ronde, je vais pouvoir redescendre.  
Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune fille descendit souplement de l'arbre et soupira de soulagement en retrouvant le sol sous ses pieds. Bien que grimper à un arbre dans le noir la baguette magique coincée entre les dents avait ses côtés aventureux, rien ne lui convenait davantage que d'être debout sur un sol stable. Cleo suivit le ruisseau pendant deux bonnes heures, bénissant le soleil lumineux qui réussissait à traverser l'épais feuillage de la forêt et éclairait les environs. Des fines gouttelettes tombaient de temps à autre des arbres, dessinant des kaléidoscopes de couleur lorsqu'elles traversaient un rayon de soleil. Il devait y avoir un splendide arc-en-ciel au dessus de la cime des arbres. En revanche, toujours aucune trace de Sarrasine sur les berges environnantes, malgré le ruisseau qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure de sa marche.  
Et si Sirius lui avait fait une cachotterie ? Un pressentiment horrible lui noua les tripes. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le fait qu'elle lui avait forcé la main, mais il n'allait pas se venger en lui demandant de lui rapporter quelque chose d'impossible tout de même. Durant l'espace d'un instant, Cleo envisagea le pire avant de se dire que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait séduire le beau Gryffondor. Elle était à présent dans la Forêt Interdite et elle mènerait cette tâche à bien, quoiqu'il lui en coûte !  
— Sarrasine, Sarrasine, où te caches-tu ? chantonna-t-elle doucement pour se donner du courage, tout en se sentant parfaitement idiote.  
— Yen a un peu plus loin, crétine ! lui répondit soudain une voix bourrue derrière elle.  
Cleo sursauta violemment et se retourna, le corps tendu. Elle n'avait chantonné que pour se redonner du courage et recevoir une réponse – dans une langue qu'elle comprenait de surcroît – l'avait complètement prise au dépourvu.  
Un bonhomme minuscule arborant une longue et épaisse barbe d'un roux intense et tout vêtu de vert la dévisageait d'un air exaspéré. Ses yeux couleur mousse traduisaient toute la pseudo-peine qu'il éprouvait pour une humaine aussi bête. Il portait une pioche et une pelle dans ses mains puissantes.  
— Co … comment ça, il y en a un peu plus loin ? balbutia la Poufsouffle, les yeux écarquillés.  
— Si en plus elle est sourde, commenta méchamment le lutin en se pinçant l'arête du nez, on ne va pas s'en sortir. Oui, il y a de la Sarrasine un peu plus loin. C'était bien ce que tu cherchais, non ?  
— Euh … oui.  
— Eh bien vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu entraves le chemin d'honnêtes travailleurs là !  
Ne voulant pas se mettre à dos le curieux personnage, la jeune fille observa ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et fut surprise de constater à quel point elle avait été inattentive durant sa marche. Elle était à présent au cœur d'une ruche affairée d'hommes mesurant une vingtaine de centimètres et ressemblant fortement à celui qui l'avait interpellé. Ils la regardaient tous d'un air grognon à cause de ses pieds, immenses à côté d'eux, qui leur bouchait le passage. Certains d'entre eux portaient des pelles et des pioches, d'autres des hottes où brillaient des centaines de petites rondelles d'un jaune brillant… était-ce de l'or ? Cela y ressemblait drôlement en tout cas. Ils paraissaient parfaitement organisés et le fait que Cleo reste immobile à un endroit visiblement stratégique avait de les agacer profondément.  
Se poussant délicatement sur le côté en veillant à n'écraser personne, elle contempla un instant tous les lutins reprendre le travail en maugréant. Des « Mais pousses-toi un peu, ta hotte me gêne ! » ou des « Attention, arrêtez de parler aussi fort, l'humaine va finir par deviner qui nous sommes ! Taisez-vous et avancez ! » retentissaient un peu partout, faisant sourire la jeune fille. Ils ressemblaient fortement aux lutins d'une légende moldue que son père lui avait conté une fois lorsqu'elle était petite, dont les chaudrons d'or étaient cachés aux pieds des arcs-en-ciel. Si un humain creusait à cet endroit là et réussissait à capturer un lutin, celui-ci devait exaucer trois de ces vœux afin d'obtenir sa libération.  
Cleo secoua la tête. Quand bien même ces lutins étaient bien ceux de cette légende moldue et qu'elle obtenait les éléments nécessaires pour réussir son défi, Sirius finirait bien par découvrir qu'elle s'était fait aidée et adieu la possibilité de sortir avec lui ! Elle salua donc les lutins qui ne le lui rendirent pas, bien trop occupés par leurs affaires, avant de poursuivre sa route. A sa grande surprise, les instructions du petit être étaient parfaitement exactes, car elle débarqua sur une large baie verdoyante constellée de plants identiques à celle de la gravure de la bibliothèque.  
Il s'agissait de plantes élancées hautes d'au moins un bon mètre, possédant des feuilles en forme de cœur et dont les fleurs étaient d'une jolie couleur jaune pâle. Etouffant un cri de joie à la vue des plants tant attendus, la jeune fille se mit à sautiller d'enthousiasme vers eux et s'agenouilla à côté, l'air béat. Elle regretta aussitôt son attitude, l'odeur pestilentielle dégagée par les plantes l'étouffant à moitié. Inspirant par à-coups, elle ouvrit le sac dédié à la récolte et commença à arracher une des plantes avec l'intention de faire pareil pour les autres. Ce qu'elle n'avait également pas prévu, c'était qu'elle était allergique à cette plante.  
Avec étonnement, Cleo commença à ressentir des démangeaisons de plus en plus importantes au niveau de ses mains et constata avec surprise que de gros boutons écarlates étaient apparus sur ses paumes.  
— Par le caleçon de Merlin, jura-t-elle à voix basse en examinant les plaques rouges, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ?  
La douleur survint juste après la fin de sa phrase, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Arrachant précipitamment le reste des plants de Sarrasine demandés pour les fourrer dans le sac, la jeune fille se leva ensuite et courut vers le ruisseau pour y plonger ses mains rougeoyantes. L'eau froide lui fit un choc avec les boutons qui la brûlaient, la faisant pleurer de douleur mais elle se força à rester ainsi. Au bout de quelques instants, la sensation de brûlure commença à s'estomper et Cleo soupira de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas pu continuer à faire les recherches avant des mains dans cet état. La Poufsouffle fit apparaitre des bandages pour cacher les boutons horribles qui étaient toujours là et les enroula avec difficulté autour de ses mains raides. Puis Cleo se releva difficilement et retourna vers son sac en jurant qu'elle ne toucherait plus à ces horribles plantes.  
Mais le plus important à ses yeux, c'était qu'elle avait remplit la première partie du défi !


	7. Feu de forêt

**Posté le :** 05 septembre 2015.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient hormis Cleo et ses amies. J'aurais bien aimé négocier avec JK Rowlings pour qu'elle m'offre Sirius et Remus mais je crois que c'est perdu d'avance.

 **Note :** Voir chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Feu de forêt**

Après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait bien les plants de Sarrasine dans son sac, enroulés de telle manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus entrer en contact avec ses mains, Cleo vérifia machinalement la liste des éléments à rapporter à Sirius. Elle les connaissait évidemment sur le bout des doigts mais barrer le premier point lui mit du baume au cœur.  
Le second élément que le Maraudeur lui avait demandé de ramener était incontestablement le plus problématique. La Poufsouffle avait bien entendu déjà songé à commander du venin d'Acromentule via Hibou Express mais s'était rétractée devant le prix du millilitre : aller botter les fesses à une araignée géante pour lui prendre deux fioles de venin lui reviendrait moins cher, bien que cela soit infiniment plus dangereux.  
Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit, la faisant sourire à moitié. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de cambrioler une fois de plus la réserve de Slughorn ? Il y avait des chances pour qu'il ai un peu de venin mais depuis qu'elle avait escamoté les ingrédients pour le Polynectar, le professeur de potions était devenu méfiant et avait considérablement renforcé la protection de la pièce aux ingrédients. Visiblement, aucune alternative possible hormis aller volontairement sur le territoire de ces horreurs.  
La jeune fille s'assit un moment sur la berge, laissant le glougloutement du ruisseau la bercer. Première question : où pouvaient bien se trouver les Acromentules ? D'après le livre des Animaux Fantastiques de Norbert Dragonneau, aucune preuve de l'existence d'une colonie de ces créatures n'avait été prouvée en Ecosse. Or, si Sirius lui avait demandé de lui ramener du venin, c'est qu'il devait forcément y en avoir dans le coin. Cleo tenta d'ignorer du mieux qu'elle pouvait les hurlements de son cerveau, qui lui disaient que le beau Gryffondor lui avait sans doute également menti à ce sujet afin de voir si elle était suffisamment intelligente pour déduire la vérité. Toujours d'après le livre de référence, les Acromentules étaient carnivores et tissaient des toiles en forme de dôme sur le sol. Leurs œufs étaient de la taille d'un ballon de plage et devaient se repérer à des kilomètres, leur couleur blanche et leur consistance molle n'étant pas courant. Mais il n'y avait pas plus d'informations.  
Se relevant précautionneusement pour ne pas trop souffrir de ses muscles endoloris par la nuit, la Poufsouffle décida de continuer à s'enfoncer dans la forêt et de chercher des traces de passage d'araignées géantes, ignorant avec difficulté son dégoût pour elles. Des toiles d'arachnides en forme de dôme devraient être assez repérables mais la Forêt Interdite était tellement grande que les cartes de la bibliothèque ne montraient pas l'ensemble de son territoire. De fil en aiguille, elle supposa alors que les petites et les grandes arachnides devaient faire bon ménage ensemble et que si elle trouvait les premières afin de les suivre, elle arriverait forcément à mettre la main sur les secondes.

En cette fin d'après-midi, trouver des araignées n'était pas des plus aisés. Cleo en dénicha quelques unes sous les feuilles ainsi que dans les buissons mais celles-ci ne dépassaient pas cinq centimètres de diamètre, ce qui était ridiculement petit … mais déjà suffisamment effrayant à ses yeux. Au coucher du soleil, elle décida d'arrêter ses recherches infructueuses pour reprendre des forces en mangeant et en s'occupant de ses mains, toujours douloureusement enflées et couvertes de boutons. Une fois reposée, elle décida de poursuivre ses recherches pendant encore une heure avant de trouver un arbre bienveillant qui accepterait de la loger pour la nuit.  
Cette note d'humour la fit sourire et, si elle n'avait pas allumée sa baguette pour pallier au manque flagrant de lumière à cette heure, elle aurait foncé droit dans une gigantesque toile d'araignée invisible dans l'obscurité. Intriguée, la Poufsouffle s'approcha et l'examina de près. Celle-ci correspondait à la description du livre de Norbert Dragonneau : très grande et en forme de dôme blanchâtre, elle était cependant en lambeaux, comme si la toile n'avait pas été entretenue depuis longtemps. Des restes de « quelque chose » empêtrés dans les fils poisseux lui soulevèrent le cœur et elle dut inspirer profondément pour ne pas vomir.  
Réprimandant une envie terrible de fuir, elle continua courageusement sa route en passant par un autre chemin, tout en constant que le nombre des toiles géantes abandonnées augmentaient à grande vitesse. En observant le sol à la lueur de sa baguette magique, la jeune fille put également constater que de nombreuses petites araignées filaient droit devant elle, effrayées par la lumière. Tout en se forçant à ne pas paniquer – seule la chair de poule sur ses avant-bras indiquait son degré de frayeur, Cleo zigzagua avec de plus en plus de difficultés entre les toiles jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus avancer sans que les fils collants ne s'accrochent à ses vêtements. Un sort bien ajusté les trancha sans peine mais si elle continuait ainsi, elle deviendrait une proie supplémentaire, condamnée à être dévorée.  
Intrépide, la jeune fille décida de grimper sur des branches plus en hauteur afin de continuer à avancer. Ses mains raides et enflées lui causèrent beaucoup de soucis, mais avec de la persévérance, elle réussit à atteindre son objectif. Veillant à ne pas déranger la moindre branche, ce qui aurait pu révéler sa présence, elle finit tout de même par arriver dans une immense clairière comprenant plusieurs immenses toiles d'araignée en forme de dôme. D'autres petites collines étaient dispersées ça et là, émettant un léger cliquetis presque envoûtant. La baguette qu'elle avait à nouveau coincée entre ses dents produisait une faible lueur blafarde qui éclairait à peine à deux mètres. Néanmoins, le faisceau lumineux était suffisant pour distinguer une sorte de mouvement faisant penser à de l'herbe agitée par le vent sur le sol.  
Elle avait pourtant omit un léger détail en s'accroupissant sur la branche où elle se trouvait, tout à l'excitation de sa découverte : celle-ci était pourrie et s'affaissait lentement sous son poids. Le bois émit plusieurs craquements discrets, puis des plus importants lorsque Cleo bougea afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue de la clairière. Ce qui ne manqua pas de lui faire dresser l'oreille avant qu'alarmée, elle ne bouge le moins possible. Malheureusement, la branche céda dans un bruit de fin du monde, arrachant la jeune fille à une relative sécurité en hauteur.  
Tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'hurler durant sa chute, elle heurta une des collines de plein fouet, les trouvant sur le coup curieusement poilues et roula ensuite jusqu'au sol. La masse grouillante qu'elle avait prit pour de l'herbe s'écarta lorsqu'elle s'écrasa par terre. Hébétée et les fesses douloureuses, la jeune fille mit quelques secondes pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait … et de se relever avec un autre hurlement de terreur. Elle venait de s'apercevoir que des centaines d'araignées aussi grandes comme ses avant-bras l'entouraient en cliquetant à un rythme effréné.  
Le pire dans cette situation était que sa baguette avait encore disparue. Décidément, c'était une très mauvaise idée de la conserver entre ses dents et Cleo se jura, si elle restait vivante après cet enfer, de ne plus jamais mettre sa baguette dans sa bouche même si ça permettait de garder les mains libres. Tentant de regagner son calme malgré des larmes de peur lui apparaissant aux coins des yeux, elle fit face aux Acromentules.  
— Qui est là ? rugit soudain une voix couverte par des claquements inquiétants. Qui ose me déranger dans mon sommeil ?  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, ébahie malgré elle en entendant l'arachnide l'apostropher. Elle savait qu'elles pouvaient parler mais entre le lire dans un livre et expérimenter la pratique, il y avait un monde !  
— Hrrrm, excusez-moi de vous avoir déranger, commença Cleo d'une voix hésitante, maîtrisant sa panique du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Je passais par là et je n'ai pas vu que …  
— Trêve de bavardages, coupa l'araignée en cliquetant de plus belle. Que fais-tu sur le territoire d'Aragog, misérable humain ? En son absence, je me dois, moi, Trodpat, de surveiller ses terres et rien ne m'empêche de dévorer les importuns comme toi !  
La Poufsouffle songea un bref instant à faire de l'humour en précisant qu'elle était une fille et non un garçon, lui permettant à elle de ne pas céder à la panique, mais l'Acromentule n'avait pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter. Ni les autres d'ailleurs.  
Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine et elle recula de quelques pas tout en se morigénant. Non, elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer en hurlant Sirius au secours ! De toute manière, il n'était pas là et devait bien se ficher de ce qu'il se passait dans la Forêt Interdite. Il ne devait certainement penser qu'à Aliana et à sa poitrine beaucoup trop volumineuse pour être vraie. Elle se força à répliquer quelque chose bien qu'elle n'avait qu'une intense envie de vomir. Pourquoi avait-elle perdu cette fichue baguette ?  
— Comment ça, me dévorer ? Je n'ai pas fais exprès de vous déranger !  
— Adieu, intrus ! répliqua Trodpat. A table les enfants !  
Avec un affreux claquement de mandibules, toutes les araignées convergèrent sur elle à une vitesse affolante. Cleo recula à nouveau en hurlant de peur et trébucha sur quelque chose qui traînait par terre. Par un miracle inouï, il s'agissait de sa baguette magique ! L'adrénaline coulant à flots dans ses veines, elle se ressaisit instantanément et hurla :  
— _INCENDIO !_  
D'immenses flammes jaillirent alors de sa baguette et grillèrent proprement les arachnides qui s'approchaient de trop près, les faisant cliqueter de douleur. Les arbres les plus proches d'elle s'enflammèrent et l'espace où la jeune fille était tombée en embuscade fut soudain brillamment éclairé. Une odeur étrange flottait dans l'air, faisant hausser une microseconde les sourcils de Cleo : le fumet d'araignée grillée ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la noisette. Mais elle n'eut pas davantage de temps à se consacrer à cette pensée, car les satanées bestioles revenaient à la charge.

Soudain, un bruit de sabots retentit et un homme sur le dos d'un cheval sauta par-dessus les araignées enragées. Tout aussi surprise que ses adversaires, la jeune fille fit volte face et reconnut avec stupéfaction la version réelle et grande nature des centaures qu'elle avait découvert dans les livres de Poudlard. Celui-ci, les cheveux et la robe claire à la lueur des flammes, lui cria quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, car une nouvelle attaque venant de sa gauche l'absorba complètement.  
Les pinces poilues de Trodpat passèrent à un cheveu de sa tête et elle bondit en arrière pour s'éloigner de l'arachnide. Perdant son sang-froid, Cleo se mit à mitrailler dans tous les sens le premier sort qui lui venait en tête : celui d'Expulsion. Une lueur de surprise dans ses huit paires d'yeux, l'Acromentule resta dans sa position une demi-milliseconde (qui parut une éternité pour la jeune fille) puis fut éjectée violemment en arrière, brisant les arbres incandescents et s'enfonçant au loin. Le feu ronflant donnait un aspect irréel à la scène et il faisait terriblement chaud.  
Un bras la saisit soudain à la taille et la Poufsouffle fut soulevée sans ménagement du sol. Chassant la sueur qui lui piquait les yeux, elle constata que le centaure l'avait prise dans ses bras et galopait dans une direction qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir. Des branches lui fouettaient le visage, faisant couler du sang dans ses yeux et imprégnant ses vêtements.  
— Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de mettre le feu partout, misérable humaine ! éructa l'homme tout en continuant de fuir. Répare tout de suite tes dégâts ou la forêt va flamber !  
— Je ne peux pas, répliqua Cleo sur le même ton, je ne connais pas la formule pour éteindre le feu !  
— Qu'est-ce que l'on vous apprend donc dans cette maudite école ? Vous savez maîtriser les sortilèges dangereux mais pas leurs antidotes ?  
— Ça m'est venu tout seul, se défendit-elle en tentant de se protéger des branches qui lui fouettaient le corps. Et ce sortilège est normalement réservé aux années supérieures.  
— Je m'en fiche, répliqua le centaure sèchement. Éteint moi ce feu !  
Les dents serrées, la Poufsouffle commençait à en avoir marre. Non seulement elle était tombée au cœur du territoire des Acromentules mais en plus, elle devait se faire sauver par un centaure qui la harcelait pour qu'elle éteigne le feu alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas la formule ! Croisant les bras, elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put afin de se remémorer la page du livre où elle avait apprit le sortilège d'embrasement. Vu que les formules étaient généralement en latin, cela devait forcément commencer par « _aqua_ », qui signifiait eau. Mais elle pressentait que c'était quelque chose d'assez simple, quelque chose qui sonnait bien…  
Au bout de quelques instants, bien que bringueballée dans tous les sens, Cleo rouvrit les yeux avant d'être brutalement lâchée sur le sol. Elle roula par terre avant de s'arrêter et de se relever, le corps endolori. A quelques mètres d'elle, les arbres en flamme répandaient une chaleur insoutenable. Elle se protégea la figure de ses bras en regardant le centaure d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci lui désigna le feu en tapant du sol avec son sabot.  
— Allez humaine, répare tes bêtises !  
Passant sur le « humaine » craché d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, la jeune fille se concentra et leva sa baguette. Elle avait par miracle retrouvé la formule grâce à sa mémoire visuelle mais l'exécuter correctement était une autre paire de manches.  
— _Aguamenti !_  
Rien ne se passa. Le centaure tapa de plus belle du sabot, augmentant considérablement le stress de la Poufsouffle qui relança une seconde puis une troisième fois le sort. Le dernier essai fut le bon : une fontaine jaillit de sa baguette, inondant le sol. Elle s'approcha alors des flammes ronflantes et commença à les éteindre de façon méthodique. Fort heureusement pour elle, la pluie de la nuit dernière avait rendu les arbres humides, ce qui bloquait la propagation du feu.  
Au bout d'un long moment, Cleo finit par éteindre la dernière flammèche avant de s'adosser à un arbre, complètement épuisée. La chaleur lui cuisait encore le visage et l'odeur de brûlé la faisait suffoquer. Elle passa sa manche sur son visage afin d'essuyer le sang et la sueur qui lui piquaient les yeux et de reprendre son souffle.  
Une fois que sa vision fut moins trouble, la jeune fille se détacha du tronc avec effort pour constater avec agacement que le centaure, sans doute satisfait qu'elle ai éteint les flammes, avait disparu. Marmonnant quelques jurons, Cleo décida de quitter les lieux, incapable de supporter davantage l'odeur. Son regard accrocha alors une trouée dans les arbres. Sa curiosité évaporant la fatigue, elle s'approcha et vit de nombreuses branches d'arbre brisées sur les bords d'une grosse tranchée. Intriguée, elle décida de suivre la piste avant de trouver un endroit pour dormir.  
La jeune fille arriva alors dans un petit espace dénué de buissons où une odeur de noisette grillée parfumait l'air. Sur le qui-vive, elle s'approcha doucement : c'était exactement l'odeur qu'avaient eu les araignées de la clairière en se consumant et elle n'était pas prête à affronter de nouveau les arachnides. A son grand étonnement, Cleo découvrit le cadavre de Trodpat les pattes en l'air, une espèce de fluide visqueux transparent sortant de son corps. Elle avait complètement oublié que le sortilège d'Expulsion l'avait propulsé hors du territoire des Acromentules mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi efficace.  
Une grimace sur le visage, elle s'approcha lentement du cadavre. Vraiment, c'était une bestiole moche à voir. La jeune fille constata alors que les crochets à venin perlaient de liquide, lui rappelant son défi et les différents ingrédients qu'elle était sensée ramener à Sirius. Sortant alors deux fioles en cristal de son sac, elle se mit en devoir de les remplir, non sans mal. Une fois cela fait, elle contempla pensivement les poils carbonisés avant de se décider à remplir un petit sachet : si le Maraudeur décrétait que le venin était irrecevable, elle pouvait toujours sauver la situation avec ça.

Encore tremblante de ces aventures, la jeune fille fourra les deux ingrédients supplémentaires dans son sac à dos et s'éloigna le plus possible du cadavre de l'Acromentule. Mais elle n'alla pas bien loin, l'épuisement sapant sa détermination. Les yeux papillonnants, elle fit néanmoins l'effort de se hisser sur une branche de l'arbre le plus proche et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha son sac à dos en guise d'oreiller.


	8. Découverte du pot aux roses

**Posté le :** 18 septembre 2015.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient hormis Cleo et ses amies. J'aurais bien aimé négocier avec JK Rowlings pour qu'elle m'offre Sirius et Remus mais je crois que c'est perdu d'avance.

 **Note :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic avec les dernières péripéties de Cleo dans la Forêt Interdite et une montagne de problèmes à faire face en revenant de son défi. Comme d'habitude, merci de me dire si vous avez apprécié et si vous voyez des fautes ! Je voudrais également remercier tout particulièrement elia69, qui suit cette histoire depuis le début.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Découverte du pot aux roses**

Le soleil matinal trouva une Cleo aigrie par le mauvais sommeil et percluse de douleurs à cause de ses aventures nocturnes et de la branche d'arbre. Après réflexion, la jeune fille trouvait qu'elle avait eu une chance incroyable que le centaure soit venu même si c'était pour lui hurler dessus, mais la panique intense qu'elle avait ressentie ne valait décidément pas sa soif d'adrénaline. De plus, le sortilège d'Embrasement qu'elle avait lancé la veille pour faire reculer les araignées était effectivement une très mauvaise idée. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête pour jeter précisément ce sort là ? A quoi lui avait servi ses heures de recherches sur des sortilèges répulsifs anti-araignées si c'était pour tout brûler ? Heureusement qu'elle avait une bonne mémoire visuelle et qu'elle avait pu retrouver la formule pour contrer le feu. Cleo se fit alors le serment de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes avant d'agir, surtout quand ceux-ci étaient reliés à Sirius Black.

Ce dernier ne manquait pas de culot : l'envoyer dans la Forêt Interdite alors qu'elle contenait des bestioles pareilles était complètement inconscient ! La Poufsouffle avait toujours pensé qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui demandait, mais elle réalisa soudain qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un abruti doublé d'un égocentrique et qu'il lui avait probablement donné toutes les tâches impossibles à faire qui lui passaient par la tête. Son cœur lui faisait mal mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à aimer quelqu'un qui se fichait complètement des situations dans lequel il mettait autrui. Etait-il vraiment capable d'aimer une personne autre que lui-même ? Au vu de la situation, elle n'en était pas sûre.

Ses dernières provisions passèrent dans le petit-déjeuner frugal qu'elle fit puis la jeune fille descendit lentement de son perchoir, se demandant ce qui faisait le plus mal entre ses mains raidies, son visage brûlant et ses divers bleus, coupures et courbatures. Cleo ne voulait même pas savoir à quoi elle ressemblait : vu le nombre de fois où elle avait heurté des arbres et était tombée à terre, elle n'était même pas sûre que ses amies la reconnaissent.

— Heureusement que ce défi est bientôt terminé, soupira-t-elle en s'adressant à un buisson à côté d'elle. Je n'en peux plus !

Le soleil filtrant à travers la cime des arbres la mit néanmoins suffisamment de bonne humeur pour trouver la force de continuer. Après avoir lancé le sortilège des Quatre-points afin de retrouver Poudlard, la jeune fille se mit à cheminer dans la bonne direction en faisant attention à son environnement. Hors de question de retomber sur les Acromentules ou le centaure de la veille.

Elle marcha pendant la plus grande partie de la journée, bénissant le ruisseau qu'elle retrouva sur son chemin, lui permettant de se laver un peu et de rafraichir son visage cramoisi par le feu de la veille. Au bout d'un moment, alors que Cleo s'était assise quelques instants pour se reposer, son ouïe détecta des bruits étranges. Elle se releva vivement et écouta plus attentivement. Cela ressemblait à une série de hennissements paniqués ainsi que des bruits sourds comme si on tapait sur le sol.

Intriguée, elle s'approcha doucement de la source du bruit et découvrit au détour d'un buisson un magnifique poulain à la robe d'or pur. Celui-ci, empêtré dans un filet solide qui le maintenait prisonnier, se débattait comme un beau diable. Son agitation redoubla lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de la jeune fille et il poussa quelques hennissements désespérés.

Celle-ci, éblouie un instant par la beauté de l'animal, se mit tout de suite à lui chuchoter des mots doux afin de tenter de le calmer et de pouvoir le délivrer de sa prison.

— Chuuut, je ne te veux aucun mal, lui souffla-t-elle en s'agenouillant à quelques mètres de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te délivrer mais il faut que tu te calmes pour cela.

Apaisé par sa voix, le poulain cessa de s'agiter mais continua à la fixer de ses yeux sombres. Cleo s'avança lentement sans rompre le contact visuel et posa ses mains sur le filet en prenant garde à conserver des gestes lents. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les fils, apaisant le poulain qui souffla un peu moins fort par les naseaux, avant de tomber sur le nœud qui le retenait prisonnier. L'ennui était que ce dernier était très serré et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne bougeait pas. La jeune fille prit alors un couteau qu'elle avait emporté dans son sac et se mit à cisailler la corde.

Au bout d'un long travail de fragilisation, les fils commencèrent à céder et elle put aménager un trou suffisamment grand pour que le poulain puisse sortir. Celui-ci se releva vivement, forçant la Poufsouffle à s'écarter si elle ne voulait pas prendre un coup de sabot involontaire dans la figure. Cabriolant de joie, l'animal galopa partout avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas de Cleo. Celle-ci se releva et épousseta doucement ses habits sales avant de le regarder avec un sourire apaisant.

Un hennissement puissant retentit alors dans les bois et un léger galop résonna entre les troncs avant qu'une magnifique licorne blanche comme neige ne fasse irruption. Magnifique avec sa crinière couleur gris perle, elle semblait sortir d'un autre monde. La licorne s'arrêta net en voyant le petit et émit alors quelques bruits auquel le poulain doré répondit avec empressement avant de la rejoindre. Leurs naseaux se touchèrent doucement tandis que les deux animaux se rassuraient mutuellement sur ce qui leur était arrivé. La licorne tourna alors ses yeux sombres vers Cleo, qui n'osait pas faire un geste de peur de l'effrayer, avant de s'approcher d'elle.

La jeune fille, se souvenant soudain de ce qu'elle avait lu à propos des licornes dans les livres de la bibliothèque, sortit lentement un sachet de morceaux de sucre de sa poche et en offrit un à la créature, la main bien à plat. Celle-ci renifla prudemment l'offrande avant de happer le morceau de sucre. Visiblement satisfaite, la licorne posa ses naseaux très doux dans la main de Cleo, qui pu la caresser avec une expression proche de l'extase. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'approchait autant de la créature magique et cela la ravissait de toucher ce poil si doux.

La licorne se laissa faire quelques instants puis lui donna quelques coups de tête avant de retourner près de son petit. Ils semblaient l'attendre et la Poufsouffle s'empressa de les suivre en s'interrogeant sur leurs motivations. Ils cheminèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver dans une petite clairière où des traces d'habitation étaient claires. L'écorce de certains arbres avait été attaquée à coup de dent et le paisible petit ruisseau que Cleo avait suivi pour découvrir la Sarrasine traversait une partie de la zone. Un épais parterre de fleurs multicolores ajoutait une note colorée à l'ensemble. La licorne invita alors la jeune fille à s'asseoir et se coucha à côté, le poulain d'or cabriolant de joie dans la clairière. Elles passèrent un moment privilégié avant que fatiguée, la Poufsouffle ne cherche un moyen de récupérer les fameux crins demandés par Sirius. Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'ennuyait mais le défi s'éternisait et elle ne rêvait plus que de retrouver son lit pour dormir une vingtaine d'heures d'affilé. A son grand soulagement, son regard finit par distinguer des fils argentés accolés aux troncs d'arbre. Elle abandonna la créature magique un instant et s'approcha pour découvrir des crins arrachés à la croupe de licornes non précautionneuses.

Soupirant de soulagement, la jeune fille les dégagea délicatement de leur prison végétale avant de les déposer dans le dernier sachet prévu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de danser de joie en réalisant qu'elle avait réussit le défi, sous l'œil perplexe de la licorne et de son poulain. Cleo revint prudemment vers l'animal et la caressa une dernière fois avec émerveillement avant de se relever et de quitter la clairière. Le poulain la suivit sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter et de la regarder disparaître vers la lisière de la forêt.

* * *

La Poufsouffle retrouva avec plaisir la maison du garde-chasse et les hautes tours du château. Le soleil couchant nimbait Poudlard d'une splendide lumière orangée et son estomac gargouilla à l'idée de faire un repas digne de ce nom dans la Grande Salle. Puisant des forces inespérées dans sa fatigue, elle traversa le parc et fit un crochet en passant par son dortoir avant d'aller dîner. Celle-ci était fort heureusement vide et Cleo put monter se rafraichir et se changer sans subir le regard surpris de ses camarades de maison devant la saleté qu'elle avait accumulé durant ces trois derniers jours. En se regardant dans le miroir, la jeune fille ne se reconnut pas : son visage arborait des cernes violettes à cause du manque de sommeil, mais sa peau était éclatante grâce au grand air qu'elle avait respiré et son regard vif saisissant. Sa pommette gauche abordait une fine coupure qui avait arrêté de saigner et un bleu ornait son front, qu'elle pouvait dissimuler grâce à une mèche de cheveux. Le reste de ses blessures était dissimulé par ses vêtements et la Poufsouffle se promis de faire un crochet à l'infirmerie afin de soigner tout ça. Après une douche prise dans un état proche de la vénération, elle revêtit son uniforme de Poudlard avec satisfaction.

— On ne sait jamais combien quelque chose est précieux jusqu'à ce que l'on n'y ai plus droit, philosopha-t-elle avant de franchir le seuil de la salle commune.

Le bruit des élèves dînant dans la Grande Salle la heurta de plein fouet alors qu'elle franchissait la porte. Habituées au calme de la Forêt Interdite, ses oreilles avaient perdu l'habitude de gérer autant de sons en même temps et Cleo grimaça. Ne voulant pas paraître suspecte, elle se dirigea vers sa table avec l'intention de manger le plus rapidement possible pour revenir dans sa salle commune. Elle enverrait un hibou le lendemain à Sirius pour lui dire qu'elle avait accompli le défi avec un lieu et une heure de rendez vous.

— Cleoooo ! s'écria soudain une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la table avant que la jeune fille ne soit ensevelie sous une crinière brune. Où étais-tu, tu nous as fait peur !

La concernée tenta de répliquer mais les autres élèves, alertés par le cri de sa camarade de dortoir, tournèrent la tête dans sa direction avant de chuchoter précipitamment entre eux. Elle soupira d'un air agacé lorsque les mots lui arrivèrent aux oreilles : visiblement, son message avant qu'elle ne parte dans la Forêt Interdite avait été totalement occulté par les filles de Poufsouffle à qui elle avait touché un mot.

— Ca va Sally, je ne suis pas morte, répliqua-t-elle d'un air peu amène. Si tu avais écouté avant que je ne parte, tu aurais su la raison de mon absence.

— Très drôle Cleo, bouda son interlocutrice en mettant les poings sur ses hanches voluptueuses, tu sais très bien que j'ai une capacité d'écoute assez limitée le matin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la joue ?

— J'ai pris la peine de venir t'informer de cela que l'après-midi alors tu n'as pas d'excuses. Et ce n'est rien du tout, n'y fais pas attention.

— Et alors ? Je somnole toujours après un repas !

La jeune fille grogna, énervée par les arguments de Sally. Celle-ci était devenue une professionnelle dans l'art de trouver des excuses et s'en servait sans vergogne, faisant culpabiliser bon nombre de ses interlocuteurs. Ce n'était pas sur ce terrain là qu'elle pourrait la battre.

— Les professeurs s'inquiétaient également de ton absence, tu n'as prévenu personne, continua Sally sur le même ton piquant qu'elle avait depuis le début de la conversation.

— Quoi ? s'écria Cleo en avalant sa gorgée de jus de citrouille de travers. Mais on m'a dit que les professeurs ne pouvaient pas assurer leurs cours pendant quelques jours…

— Tu es idiote ou quoi ? la sermonna la Poufsouffle. S'il n'y a pas eu de communication officielle, cela veut dire que c'était une information complètement fausse. Il faudrait peut-être te renseigner un peu ma vieille !

— Pourtant, j'étais sûre d'avoir vu l'information affichée sur le panneau dans la salle commune, rétorqua la jeune fille blonde en foudroyant son interlocutrice du regard. Je ne serais pas partie comme cela de Poudlard sans laisser de raison.

— Ce n'est pas mon problème. D'ailleurs, les professeurs m'ont dit de te demander d'aller les voir dès que tu serais de retour. Peu importe tes raisons, tu aurais dû prévenir quelqu'un !

Cleo sentait poindre une monstrueuse montagne de problèmes. Ainsi qu'une grosse colère principalement destinée à un certain Maraudeur aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'acier. Comment avait-il réussi à la faire marcher de la sorte ? Comment avait-il _osé_ lui mentir et la mettre dans une situation pareille ? Elle était pourtant sûre et certaine d'avoir lu de ses yeux le parchemin indiquant que les professeurs ne pourraient pas assurer leurs cours…

Elle fixa la table des Gryffondor d'un air glacial, trouvant immédiatement Sirius en train de rire à gorge déployée à une blague quelconque lancée par James. Celui-ci ne la regarda pas, trop occupé à raconter une bêtise supplémentaire pour prouver la belle répartie qu'il possédait. Les mains de la Poufsouffle se crispèrent sur sa serviette tandis que des larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour un crétin qui lui avait menti et à cause de qui elle avait passé trois jours affreux dans la forêt la plus dangereuse du territoire. Lançant le pauvre tissu qui ne lui avait rien fait violemment sur la table, elle se leva brusquement et sortit en coup de vent de la Grande Salle, ignorant les protestations de Sally.

Une fois arrivée dans son dortoir, Cleo se jeta sur son lit et se mit à pleurer de toutes les larmes de son corps. Qu'avait-elle fait à Merlin pour que celui-ci la châtie aussi cruellement en la faisant tomber amoureuse d'un garçon qui l'utilisait d'une manière si horrible ? La pression qu'elle avait accumulée durant les trois derniers jours retomba, la faisant sangloter de plus belle. De noires pensées en rajoutèrent une couche et la jeune fille fut à deux doigts d'envisager de sauter par la fenêtre en prenant soin de ne pas emmener sa baguette avec elle.

Au bout d'un moment, ses larmes se tarirent. Son cœur lui faisait extrêmement mal, davantage que lorsque Sirius l'avait rejeté lors de la St Valentin, il y avait de cela si longtemps lui semblait-il. La Poufsouffle se fit alors le serment alors de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse d'un garçon, car cela causait une douleur telle qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Mais avant de disparaître de la vie du célèbre Maraudeur, elle avait envie de terminer ce défi en beauté…


	9. Le début de la fin

**Posté le :** 25 septembre 2015.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient hormis Cleo et ses amies. J'aurais bien aimé négocier avec JK Rowlings pour qu'elle m'offre Sirius et Remus mais je crois que c'est perdu d'avance.

 **Note :** Dernier chapitre de l'histoire ! Le dénouement est proche : comment va réagir Sirius lorsque Cleo lui prouvera qu'elle a réussi le défi ? La suite plus bas. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, toutes les critiques et appréciations sont bonnes !

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le début de la fin**

Sirius arriva dans la petite salle de classe où Cleo Jackson lui avait donné rendez-vous afin de finaliser le défi qu'ils s'étaient lancés. Bien que toujours agacée par cette fille idiote, il était néanmoins extrêmement curieux de voir si elle avait réussi à lui rapporter tous les ingrédients farfelus qu'il lui avait demandés. James lui avait fait les gros yeux lorsqu'il avait lu la liste, mais le Maraudeur n'était pas sadique par plaisir : il avait quand même pris soin de vérifier que les éléments étaient trouvables dans la Forêt Interdite. Même si la Poufsouffle n'était pas une lumière, il était presque sûr qu'elle irait se renseigner à la bibliothèque et se devait donc d'être cohérent de bout en bout.

A sa grande surprise, elle avait également passé beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu dans la forêt. Il pensait que le simple fait d'aller dans cet endroit interdit la ferait aussitôt abandonner le défi mais il n'en était rien. Pour une fois qu'il était en avance, le Maraudeur s'assit sur le bureau poussiéreux du professeur et attendit patiemment que la jeune fille arrive. James devait le rejoindre peu après, retenu par une « affaire de la plus haute importance avec Lily Evans ». Cela faisait ricaner son ami : dès que Lily était de la partie, les autres ne comptaient plus !

— Oh, tu es déjà là, fit une voix féminine bien connue sans le saluer.

— Hello Jackson, répondit le Gryffondor en inclinant la tête dans sa direction.

Cleo avait bien meilleure mine que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entre-aperçut dans les couloirs, ses hématomes et égratignures ayant disparu, mais ses cernes et son air fatigué ne s'étaient pas encore résorbés. Elle portait une sacoche en toile et des gants en cuir de dragon, qu'elle posa d'un geste léger sur une table d'étudiant. Son regard aussi gris que le sien le fixa avec insistance et Sirius commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il se leva et fit les cent pas, à la fois pour se donner une contenance et se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

— James sera un peu en retard, annonça le jeune homme sans la regarder. Il m'a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait après sa discussion, il ne devrait plus tarder…

— Me voici ! s'exclama la voix du concerné en poussant la porte. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

— Non je viens d'arriver, fit fermement la Poufsouffle. Nous allons pouvoir en finir avec ce fichu défi. Voici tout ce que tu m'avais demandé de ramener Sirius.

La jeune fille ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit les fioles de venin d'Acromentule ainsi que les trois sacs contenant la Sarrasine, les poils d'araignée et les crins de licorne, sous les yeux ébahis des deux garçons. Le Gryffondor aux yeux gris n'en revenait pas : non seulement elle avait eu le cran d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite mais elle avait réussi à récupérer tous les ingrédients qu'il lui avait demandé ! Cependant, le « fichu défi » lui fit tendre l'oreille. Est-ce que la belle mais idiote Cleo en avait par miracle assez de lui ?

— Et voici la lettre que tu m'as envoyé afin de prouver que j'ai gagné le défi, conclut la jeune fille en posant un morceau de parchemin froissé et sale à côté des sacs.

— Bravo Cleo, la félicita gentiment James après avoir surmonté sa surprise. Je dois t'avouer que je suis admiratif de ta réussite, je n'y croyais euh… je suis admiratif. Je vais m'occuper de contrôler tout ça, assis-toi si tu veux.

— Merci mais je préfère rester debout.

L'examen des différents éléments se fit dans un silence tendu. Au fur et à mesure que James ouvrait les sacs, la surprise des Maraudeurs ne faisait qu'augmenter. Ils ne s'étaient absolument pas attendu à ce qu'elle réussisse à tout récupérer avec même un bonus : les poils d'Acromentule n'étaient qu'optionnel dans la lettre du Gryffondor. Faisant un geste de la main à James, Sirius demanda un instant de concertation avec le juge afin de pouvoir indiquer ses critères de recevabilité des différents éléments. Ils s'isolèrent alors un moment dans un coin de la salle, sous l'œil insistant de Cleo.

— Corny, chuchota précipitemment l'aîné des Black, je n'y crois pas. Elle a tout ramené !

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grinça James en le foudroyant du regard. Et je n'avais pas prévu non plus qu'elle réussisse à dégotter tous ces ingrédients loufoques que tu lui as demandés ! Tu as perdu le pari, mon vieux.

— Je-ne-veux-pas-sortir-avec-elle, débita Sirius entre ses dents serrées. Plutôt mourir.

— Je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix.

— Serais-tu en train de me dire que le grand Cornedrue est incapable d'imaginer un moyen de sauver son pote d'une harpie démoniaque ? ironisa le Gryffondor en tapotant le sol du pied. Vive l'amitié ! J'aurais dû demander à Queudver, il aurait peut-être réussi à trouver une solution malgré son cerveau atrophié.

— Ne montes pas sur tes grands hippogriffes Patmol, rétorqua sèchement son ami en lui flanquant une bourrade. Je fais ce que je peux mais je n'ai pas forcément la réponse à tout ! T'inquiète pas, on va trouver quelque chose pour te sortir de là. Voyons voir… on pourrait invalider tout ce qu'elle a ramené avec des exigences farfelues. Les poils d'Acromentule sentent le grillé par exemple. Je peux très bien lui dire que tu en voulais des non grillés.

— Mais c'est une idée géniale, s'exclama doucement Sirius, manquant de sauter de joie. Merci mon pote, je te revaudrais ça !

— T'as intérêt parce que je vais devoir mentir à cette pauvre fille qui a mit tant d'énergie à récupérer tes trucs !

Le Gryffondor haussa des épaules, peu concerné : ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était elle qui l'avait forcé à lui lancer un défi à la base. Si elle souffrait, ce n'était pas son problème, même s'il était impressionné par sa ténacité.

Les deux compères revinrent près de la table et James reprit l'étude des différents éléments, scrutant minutieusement les différents ingrédients.

— Les poils d'Acromentule sont carbonisés, fit-il remarquer quelques instants plus tard. Je crois que Sirius avait demandé des poils n'ayant subi aucun traitement.

Ce dernier hocha vigoureusement la tête, s'attirant les foudres de Cleo qui les regardait d'un air sombre. Elle serra les poings, se forçant à se calmer afin de ne pas les étriper.

— Ce n'était pas spécifié dans la lettre, contra-t-elle. De plus, les poils d'Acromentule étaient optionnels mais j'ai eu l'opportunité de les récupérer quand même.

— Malgré tout, cela les invalide pour le défi, car cela ne correspond pas à ce qu'attendait Sirius. De plus, les crins de licorne ne semblent plus avoir leur bulbe pileux or, il s'agit de l'aspect essentiel lorsqu'on les utilise en potions ou dans les baguettes magiques.

Sa colère s'évanouissant brusquement, la Poufsouffle les regarda avec incompréhension. De quoi voulait-il bien parler ? L'aîné des Black faillit laisser échapper un ricanement devant sa tête incrédule.

— Mais… ce n'était pas spécifié dans la lettre ! balbutia-t-elle en lui jetant un regard perplexe. Et puis, d'où est-ce que ça sort cette histoire de bulbe pileux ? Le professeur Slughorn ne l'a jamais spécifié durant les classes de potions !

— Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu n'écoutais pas en classe Cleo, la contredit sèchement Sirius en haussant un sourcil. C'était sous entendu qu'il fallait me rapporter des crins de licorne utilisables en potions. Si tu n'étais pas fichue de comprendre ça, tu es encore plus bête que je ne l'imaginais.

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent de honte, tandis que le Maraudeur émettait un ricanement. James jeta un regard d'avertissement à son ami avant de se tourner vers elle, le visage impénétrable.

— Je suis désolé mais les crins de licorne ne sont pas valides sans le bulbe. Enfin, je constate que dans le venin d'Acromentule, il y a un cheveu blond qui doit être le tien. Or il faut qu'il soit parfaitement pur pour avoir la valeur requise pour être utilisé en potions. Je rejette donc également cet ingrédient. Il n'y a que la Sarrasine qui ne convienne aux critères de Sirius. Le défi n'a donc pas été réussi.

Estomaquée, la Poufsouffle n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Comment cet abruti de Potter pouvait-il dénigrer toute la souffrance qu'elle avait eue à récupérer ces fichus ingrédients ? Serrant à nouveau les poings, elle tenta de se maîtriser lorsque Sirius émit un dernier ricanement satisfait avant de faire un clin d'œil à son ami avant de lui assener un dernier coup.

— Quel dommage hein Jackson, fit-il en laissant exagérément trainer sa voix. Tenter de m'embobiner afin de sortir avec moi est une technique que j'apprécie assez peu. Tu voulais m'avoir mais tu ne m'auras jamais. Franchement, tu verrais vraiment quelqu'un comme toi avec moi ? Personnellement, je ne jetterai jamais mon dévolu sur toi, même si nous étions les derniers habitants de cette planète. Alors, adieu !

Evidemment… l'évaluation avait été truquée. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec ces deux compères malhonnêtes ? De plus, les dernières phrases de Sirius la mirent dans une colère noire. Comment osait-il la narguer après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ? La rage grondait dans le cœur de Cleo et sa tête n'aspirait qu'à la vengeance. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire ! Elle lui montrerait à ce crétin arrogant ce qu'il lui en coûtait de se moquer d'elle à ce point.

Son regard tomba alors sur l'un des fioles de venin à côté d'elle. Mue par une étrange pulsion, elle saisit la petite bouteille de verre et apostropha le garçon pour lequel son amour s'était définitivement évanoui pour être remplacé par de la haine.

— Ah oui, je n'ai pas réussi le pari ? gronda-t-elle avec colère. Alors que j'ai passé tant de temps à risquer ma vie pour un crétin dans ton genre, Black ? Eh bien soit, je vais te laisser tranquille. J'ai été idiote de me laisser avoir au point de récolter une retenue quotidienne jusqu'à la fin de l'année à cause de mes péripéties dans la Forêt Interdite. Tout ça pour quelqu'un qui n'a même pas de considération pour moi. Adieu Sirius Black, tu ne me manqueras pas.

La jeune fille banda ses muscles et catapulta la fiole en direction du Gryffondor, digne d'un lancé olympique. Celle-ci atteignit le Maraudeur en plein front, trop estomaqué pour réagir, avant de se fracasser et de répandre tout son contenu sur son visage. Sirius hurla lorsque le venin entra en contact avec ses yeux, lui causant une douleur intolérable. Sans considération pour les deux garçons braillards ni leurs insultes, Cleo tourna les talons et ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle fut dans le parc à respirer l'air chaud du printemps. Le soleil éclatant lui remonta le moral aussi efficacement qu'une virée à Pré-au-Lard et elle sourit de bonheur aux oiseaux qu'elle vit passer dans le ciel.

C'était une merveilleuse journée pour tourner la page.


	10. Epilogue

**Posté le :** 2 octobre 2015.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient hormis Cleo et ses amies. J'aurais bien aimé négocier avec JK Rowlings pour qu'elle m'offre Sirius et Remus mais je crois que c'est perdu d'avance.

 **Note :** Voici donc l'épilogue de cette histoire. Je poste nettement plus tôt aujourd'hui car je suis malade depuis quelques jours (Sirius n'a pas daigné répondre à mes hiboux pour venir me soigner... je crois qu'il m'en veut avec cette histoire). J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, cela compte beaucoup pour moi !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Cleo dansait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, regardant l'aiguille des secondes tourner. Elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsque Aristobulle, son hibou gaffeur, avait rapporté une lettre du professeur McGonagall que ses parents avaient reçu pour elle. Il s'agissait d'une invitation à une réunion des anciens élèves sortis entre 1976 et 1979 afin de pouvoir revoir ses camarades de classe et d'échanger sur leurs métiers respectifs. La jeune femme rajusta sa cape bleutée faisant ressortir ses splendides yeux gris avant de se saisir du Portoloin qui l'amènerait directement à Pré-au-Lard.  
Elle arriva dans le petit village sorcier quelques instants plus tard. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé depuis la fin de sa scolarité, il y avait deux ans et les hautes tourelles de Poudlard se dessinaient dans le lointain, soulignées par le magnifique ciel bleu. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, alors qu'elle passait devant Honeydukes.

 _Il faisait beau malgré le froid glacial de décembre. Emmitouflée dans sa cape, Cleo marchait d'un bon pas afin d'aller le plus vite possible rejoindre ses camarades de Poufsouffle qui l'attendaient devant Honeydukes. Elle avait du faire un détour chez Gaichiffon afin de se racheter une robe pour l'école, la précédente ayant malheureusement été incendiée par un garçon de malheur. La jeune fille soupira avec énervement afin d'évacuer la pression._  
 _Depuis qu'elle avait arrêté d'admirer et d'aimer Sirius Black au terme d'un défi s'étant terminé de manière assez abrupte l'année dernière, celui-ci n'avait cessé de lui chercher des noises. La Poufsouffle avait perdu le compte de croche-pattes tendus, de sacs déchirés, de sortilèges jetés accidentellement dans les couloirs et de chocolats facétieux reçus, malgré les sermons que le Gryffondor devait recevoir de la part de ses amis. Dernièrement, il avait été un cran plus loin : au terme d'un cours de potions en commun entre leurs deux maisons particulièrement agité, le Maraudeur avait réussi à mettre le feu à sa robe de sorcière. Elle avait dû l'abandonner en vitesse afin de ne pas subir de brûlures non réversibles. Celui-ci avait été collé à son grand soulagement par un Slughorn furieux mais elle en avait assez de se faire chahuter alors qu'il avait parfaitement mérité de recevoir du venin d'Acromentule dans la figure._  
 _Seulement, lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité de chez Honeydukes, Cleo tomba nez à nez avec les deux personnes qu'elle voulait le moins voir à cet instant : Sirius Black et James Potter. Ceux-ci étaient en train de charmer un groupe d'adolescentes de quatrième année juste devant la vitrine du magasin. Voulant éviter de nouvelles insultes pour ne pas gâcher sa journée, la jeune fille mit sa capuche sur la tête et passa silencieusement derrière le groupe. Son vœu ne fut pas exaucé._  
 _— Eh mais c'est cette petite peste de Jackson ! s'écria Sirius. Alors mon laideron favori, comment as-tu trouvé la lettre de ce matin ? Rigolo non ?_  
 _Ses admiratrices pouffèrent sottement de rire et lancèrent quelques quolibets à son adresse tandis que son ami ne disait rien. La Poufsouffle se retint de répondre et serra les mains avec difficulté. Le matin même, elle avait reçu une lettre étrange que curieuse, elle avait ouverte. Elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir : l'enveloppe contenait une petite quantité de pus de Bubobulb non dilué qui couvrirent ses mains de gros furoncles jaunes. Malgré les soins prodigués par l'infirmière, ses mains étaient restées raides et enflées, l'autorisant à peine à couper ses aliments durant le repas de midi. Cleo jeta un regard de pure haine au Gryffondor et rejoignit ses camarades à l'intérieur de la boutique sans lui répondre._  
 _Sirius Black était décidément une crapule pleine de poux._

Inspirant profondément pour faire disparaître le souvenir de ses pensées, la jeune femme continua de cheminer d'un bon pas dans les ruelles avant de s'arrêter devant les Trois Balais, lieu de rendez-vous de la réunion des anciens élèves.  
L'atmosphère était chaleureuse dans le bar. La plupart des élèves invités étaient déjà, emplissant la grande pièce d'un babillage joyeux et incessant. Les vieilles rancunes entre maisons semblaient avoir été oubliées, bien que certains se dévisageaient encore en chiens de faïence. La jeune femme reconnut plusieurs enseignants dans la petite foule, notamment le professeur Slughorn, dont l'état d'ébriété semblait déjà avancé malgré l'heure peu tardive à laquelle elle était arrivée.  
Soudain, une éteinte rassurante l'enveloppa, étouffant quelques peu les bavardages. Cleo se retourna et eut un sourire joyeux en reconnaissant la personne qui l'avait enlacée.  
— Tu m'as manqué Stefan, fit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Tu es en avance, je croyais que ton rendez-vous allait te faire arriver en retard ?  
— En fait, le drrrragon a été plus coopérrrratif que prrrrévu, répondit l'homme qui la couva d'un regard tendre. J'ai pu me libérrrrer plus tôt du coup.  
— Cleooooooooooo ! s'écria soudain une voix dans la foule, un bras s'agitant frénétiquement afin de se faire repérer. Viens, on est ici !  
La jeune femme rit et rabattit ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés derrière ses épaules avant d'entraîner Stefan dans la foule. Ce dernier fit la connaissance des anciennes camarades de Cleo, qui furent fortement impressionnées par l'homme. En effet, Stefan était immense avec une grosse barbe bien fournie. Malgré cette apparence peu engageante, il était timide et calme, étonnant les autres par cette douceur que son physique ne laissait prévoir. Tout le contraire de Cleo en somme, qui était plutôt joyeuse et extravertie de nature. Le groupe discuta joyeusement autour d'une chope de Bierraubeurre, échangeant avec légèreté les derniers potins et ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis la sortie de l'école.  
— Alors comme ça, tu es devenue dresseur de dragons Cleo ? s'extasia Sally, tripotant ses longs cheveux bruns méchés de rose. Comment est-ce que tu as eu l'illumination pour ce métier ? Parce que ce n'est pas euh… un métier euh…  
— Ce n'est pas un métier pour les filles ? compléta la jeune femme en riant. Eh bien peut-être que ce n'est pas un métier pour les demoiselles mais je m'y épanoui totalement. Tu sais que j'ai été fascinée par les animaux fantastiques depuis ma petite aventure dans la Forêt Interdite et que depuis, je me suis consacrée de manière assidue aux cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Comme j'ai eu un Optimal pour mes BUSEs et mes ASPICs, j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance près des dresseurs de dragons en Roumanie.  
— Mais pourquoi en Roumanie ? s'interrogea une autre camarade. C'est que c'est fichtrement loin comme pays !  
— J'en avais marre de l'Angleterre et je voulais changer d'air, répondit simplement Cleo.  
— Et tu n'as pas regretté ?  
— Jamais ! J'ai rencontré des gens formidables là bas, dont Stefan, et j'exerce le métier le plus formidable du monde ! Même si je dois avouer que question esthétique, ce n'est pas exactement ça.  
La jeune femme dévoila alors ses avant-bras, marqués par de grandes brûlures luisantes. Ses camarades poussèrent des cris d'orfraie avant de se mettre à débiter une liste de cosmétiques pour cacher, soigner et guérir les boursouflures, malgré les efforts de Cleo qui leur disait qu'il n'existait aucun soin contre certaines brûlures de feu de dragon.  
— Et toi Stefan, pourquoi es-tu devenu dresseur de dragon ? demanda timidement une femme du groupe.  
Surprit par la question, l'homme hésita un instant avant d'être rassuré par la main de Cleo discrètement posée sur son bras.  
— J'ai fais mes études de magie à Durrrrmstrrrrang, commença-t-il avec un fort accent. J'ai toujourrrrs vécu avec les crrrréaturrrres magiques carrrr ma mèrrrre était trrrrès attachée au drrrragon familial que mon grand-pèrrrre avait domestiqué dans sa jeunesse. Nous avons eu également des gnomes et un Niffleurrrr qui n'est pas rrrresté trrrrès longtemps chez nous. Lorrrrsque j'ai du choisirrrr mon métier, j'ai décidé de me spécialiser dans le drrrressage des drrrragons afin de perrrrpétuer la trrrradition familiale.  
— Oooh, s'écrièrent les femmes d'un air admiratif. Comment s'appelait votre dragon familial ?  
— Il s'appellait Hudrrrraerrrr et c'était un Corrrrnelongue rrrroumain, une espèce actuellement en élevage intensif carrrr ses effectifs baissaient à une vitesse alarrrrmante.  
— Que c'est mignon, s'exclama Sally avant d'orienter la conversation vers un sujet bien plus important selon elle : son mariage célébré en grande pompe le mois dernier.

La soirée se poursuivit agréablement, les élèves échangeant bons plans, contacts pertinents et choppes de Bierraubeurre. Cet interlude paisible permettait de passer un bon moment et d'oublier la guerre actuelle, qui faisait rage. L'ex-Poufsouffle était persuadée que des Mangemorts, les suppôts du Mage noir Voldemort, étaient présents – peut-être même certains de ces anciens camarades qui lui avaient juré allégeance ou du moins étaient d'accord avec les idées racistes qu'il scandait.  
Au bout d'un moment, fatiguée par les bavardages de ses anciennes camarades d'école, Cleo aperçut une touffe de cheveux qu'elle connaissait bien. Curieuse, elle se rapprocha et découvrit le groupe des Maraudeurs en grande discussion avec d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sirius était toujours aussi insupportablement beau, mais contrairement à son adolescence, son cœur ne s'emballa pas. Elle avait définitivement tiré un trait sur lui et trouvait Stefan bien mieux à tous les niveaux. Un autre souvenir surgit alors du fin fond de sa mémoire.

 _Cleo courait dans les couloirs, de longues larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Sirius ai voulu la ridiculiser à ce point là. Son cœur brisé lui faisait mal mais elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle arriva à son dortoir pour y enfoncer sa tête larmoyante. Il ne méritait pas l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Ce n'était qu'un égoïste ne songeant aucunement aux conséquences de ses actes. Elle ressentit une sauvage satisfaction en se souvenant des cris de douleur du Gryffondor provoqué par le venin d'Acromentule. Bien fait pour lui. Avec un peu de chance, il laisserait d'autres filles innocentes tranquilles._  
 _Le lendemain matin, des rumeurs circulèrent dans la Grande Salle sur le fait que Sirius Black était sérieusement blessé et se reposait à l'infirmerie. Une pointe de culpabilité traversa Cleo mais disparut bien vite et elle répondit en haussant les épaules à Sally, qui essayait de lui soutirer des informations à son sujet. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait après tout et aucun commentaire supplémentaire n'était nécessaire._  
 _Au cours des jours qui suivirent, elle se fit convoquer par le professeur Chourave, responsable de sa maison, pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Gryffondor. Elle lui révéla les dessous du défi auquel elle avait prit part mais ne confirma pas que c'était elle qui avait envoyé le venin sur Sirius. Elle avait déjà été assez punie comme cela et la jeune fille fut soulagée d'entendre qu'il avait également écopé d'une série de retenues à cause du défi._  
 _Le Maraudeur ressortit finalement indemne de l'aventure mais ses yeux, sérieusement atteints par le venin, restèrent sensibles pendant quelques semaines, l'obligeant à porter des lunettes de soleil. Cleo l'évita soigneusement mais lorsque les premières attaques à son encontre furent lancées, elle échafauda soigneusement un plan machiavélique pour qu'il la laisse en paix avec l'aide de Sally, qui était très imaginative. La vengeance n'était pas un concept qu'elle maniait avec beaucoup de plaisir mais qu'elle pensait nécessaire pour que Sirius lui fiche définitivement la paix._  
 _Utilisant au maximum les compétences qu'elle avait acquises durant ces derniers mois, elle s'introduisit à nouveau dans la réserve de Slughorn pendant que Sally distrayait le professeur, afin de subtiliser quelques ingrédients dangereux. Ensuite, grâce à Remus qui l'amena dans son dortoir afin de récupérer un livre moldu qu'elle lui avait prêté, la Poufsouffle pu dissimuler facilement les fioles dans la valise de Sirius. Il ne lui manqua plus que de lancer des rumeurs, Sally s'en donnant à cœur joie, comme quoi elle avait vu le Maraudeur tourner autour de la réserve du professeur de Potions pour que les soupçons soient dirigés vers lui. Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, une série de retenues ainsi que l'interdiction de jouer au Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de l'année lui furent infligés._  
 _Malheureusement pour Cleo, Sirius comprit très vite qui lui avait joué ce mauvais tour et s'acharna encore plus violemment sur elle, tout en restant suffisamment discret pour ne pas aggraver son cas auprès des professeurs. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'il quitta l'école et pu passer une septième année tranquille._

Revenant à la réalité, elle fixa James, qui semblait bien plus mature que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois. Il tenait par la taille une jolie jeune femme aux beaux cheveux auburn arborant un sourire ravi en écoutant Peter – qui n'avait pas changé pour sa part – leur raconter une quelconque anecdote. Remus semblait malade et épuisé, mais souriait d'un air amical en voyant ses amis heureux. Son regard se perdit dans la foule qui babillait dans la salle avant de croiser celui de Cleo, qui détourna très vite la tête avant de se diriger d'une traite vers le buffet. Elle n'avait aucune envie de les revoir, surtout qu'elle avait mis beaucoup d'efforts à éviter Remus après le fiasco avec Sirius, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.  
— Bonsoir charmante demoiselle, fit la voix de l'ancien Gryffondor soudainement à ses côtés.  
La jeune femme rougit, persuadée qu'il l'aurait laissé tranquille car elle l'avait soigneusement évité depuis qu'il avait été son complice involontaire dans sa vengeance contre Sirius. Mais visiblement, elle s'était totalement fourvoyée. Elle lui fit un petit sourire amical avant de lui demander le plus naturellement possible ce qu'il lui était arrivé ces dernières années. Passant l'éponge sur la manière dont elle avait coupé le contact, le jeune homme raconta avec humour quelques anecdotes post-Poudlard ainsi que le récent mariage de ses amis et la catastrophe que Sirius avait produit en voulant faire comme les moldus : sortir du gâteau dans une tenue étrange pour faire rire les mariés. Leurs souvenirs partagés les détendirent mutuellement, Remus se montrant impressionné lors de ses récits rocambolesques impliquant des dragons indomptables.  
— Tu verrais Stefan à l'œuvre ! s'exclama Cleo, des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est un maître en la matière ! Il suffit qu'il chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille du dragon et PAF ! Il se calme et se laisse faire beaucoup plus facilement. A côté, je suis une débutante qui n'a jamais été en contact avec les dragons !  
— Stefan ? interrogea le jeune homme, perplexe. De qui s'agit-il ?  
Avant que la dresseuse de dragons ne puisse répondre, une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la coupa.  
— Eh bien Lunard, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, Frank aimerait porter un toast aux anciens Gryff…  
Sirius s'interrompit en croisant le regard gris de Cleo. Celle-ci ne s'attendait pas du tout à le croiser d'aussi près – de loin lui suffisait amplement – et en fut totalement déstabilisée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns eut un rictus amer avant de s'adresser à son ami comme si elle n'existait pas.  
— Alors, tu viens Lunard ?  
— Tu pourrais être un peu plus poli avec Cleo, lui reprocha Remus en le foudroyant du regard. Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes séparés en mauvais termes qu'il faut continuer vos gamineries.  
— Elle m'a envoyé du venin d'Acromentule dans la figure comme cadeau d'adieu Lunard, grimaça-t-il. Comment est-ce que tu veux que je reste poli ?  
— Tu l'avais parfaitement mérité, riposta amèrement la jeune femme à son adresse. Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, je ne lui en voudrais pas s'il ne m'adresse pas la parole. Cela me fera même des vacances, au vu de toutes les autres crasses qu'il m'a faites par la suite.  
— Comment ça, je le méritais bien ? s'étrangla Sirius. Je n'ai jamais été odieux au point de recevoir un traitement pareil ! Et toi aussi, tu méritais amplement que je me venge.  
— Quoi ? s'exclama Cleo d'une voix perçante. Tu oses insinuer que tu n'étais pas odieux et que me maltraiter comme tu l'as fait était justifié ? Qui a tout fait pour que mes efforts pour réussir ce fichu défi soient vains ? Qui m'a pourri littéralement la vie jusqu'à ce qu'il parte de l'école ?  
— Ce n'était que justice.  
— Par le caleçon de Merlin, tais-toi ! A cause de tes demandes bizarres, j'ai volé des ingrédients à un professeur, frôler des crises cardiaques en me promenant la nuit seule dans les couloirs avec Rusard et Miss Teigne qui rôdaient, affronté seule des Acromentules et toutes les horreurs de la Forêt Interdite et ce n'est que justice de me faire payer mon dévouement ? J'ai piétiné mes valeurs de ne pas enfreindre le règlement et de ne pas voler, sans parler que j'ai risqué ma vie juste par amour pour toi. Tout ce que j'ai reçu en retour, c'est rien à part des moqueries et le jugement trop partial de James ! Alors ta justice, tu peux te la mettre là où je le pense !  
Les yeux de Sirius lançaient des éclairs, tandis que la jeune femme tremblait de rage après son long discours. Remus, rendu assez inquiet par la tournure des événements, tenta de les apaiser mais sans succès. Intrigués par l'absence de leurs amis, James et Peter vinrent les rejoindre à ce moment précis avant de froncer les sourcils en sentant la tension de l'atmosphère.  
— Bonjour Cleo, fit le premier d'un ton apaisant mais fut soudain coupé par son ami.  
— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai souffert quand le venin a touché mes yeux, gronda Sirius d'une voix rauque. J'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais voir ! J'ai passé des semaines à porter ces affreuses lunettes de soleil pour éviter d'être aveugle à vie ! Tu crois vraiment que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ? J'estime que me venger comme je l'ai fais n'était que mérité.  
— Tu aurais dû me dire clairement en face que tu ne m'aimais pas et que je ne pourrais jamais te séduire, répliqua son interlocutrice avec mauvaise foi. Et cela ne justifie aucunement ton comportement à mon égard. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste égocentrique !  
— On va se calmer là Cleo, d'accord ? trancha sèchement James. Tu ne connais pas Sirius aussi bien que nous et, malgré qu'il ait des défauts comme tout le monde, il n'est pas aussi noir que tu le dépeins. Il est courageux, loyal et tu n'imagines pas à quel point il…  
— Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre davantage ! s'écria-t-elle en secouant la tête violemment. Je m'en fiche de tous les bons côtés qu'il peut avoir James. Il m'a énormément fait souffrir avec ses bêtises et je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner.  
La jeune femme lança un regard coléreux mêlé de larmes à Sirius, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Dans le feu de la discussion, il n'avait pas vraiment prit la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle avait dit, mais avec les interventions de son ami et les longues discussions sur ce qu'il s'était passé, la pression était un peu retombé de son côté. Hésitant, il inspira longuement pour se calmer davantage. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait manipulée et utilisée sans vergogne lorsqu'il était adolescent mais il était moins idiot aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il soit toujours furieux contre elle à cause de l'épisode du venin, l'ex-Gryffondor comprit qu'il était temps de tourner la page pour le bien de tous les deux.  
— Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais Cleo, hésita Sirius en tripotant le bas de son tee-shirt. Quand on est adolescent, on n'est pas forcément très mature et ça m'a, avouons le franchement, amusé de te faire réaliser des choses que tu n'aurais jamais faites sans moi. Néanmoins, je pense que cela t'a fait grandir, car je trouvais que tu avais un sérieux problème d'adoration de ma personne – bien que je ne m'en plaigne pas – à l'époque. Je ne te pardonnerai pas pour le venin d'Acromentule, mais étant adultes à présent, je pense qu'il est pertinent de laisser ça derrière nous.  
Bouche bée, la jeune femme resta à le regarder les yeux ronds, ne semblant pas en croire ses oreilles. Il s'était excusé ! Si on lui avait dit que Sirius Black s'excuserait de son comportement crétin lors de la réunion des anciens élèves, elle aurait pris la personne pour une folle. Voyant que les autres attendaient sa réaction avec appréhension, Cleo se força à se calmer. Il ne tentait pas du tout d'envenimer la situation et elle se sentit touchée, malgré le fait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.  
— Je… balbutia-t-elle sans savoir trop quoi raconter. Je ne te pardonnerai pas non plus ce que tu m'as fais. (Les garçons se tendirent subrepticement.) Mais j'ai moi-même été idiote et je te dois donc également des excuses. J'espère que tu les accepteras.  
Les Maraudeurs se détendirent, rassurés par ses paroles. C'est alors que la voix de Stefan retentit à leurs côtés, tandis qu'il apparaissait comme par magie derrière la jeune femme. Surpris par la taille et l'aspect du bonhomme, Peter recula instinctivement et se cacha derrière Sirius.  
— Cleo-chérrrrie ? Ca fait dix minutes que je te cherrrrche, où étais-tu passée ?  
— Désolée Stefan, j'étais en train de discuter avec de vieilles connaissances, s'excusa-t-elle avant de se tourner vers les autres. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Stefan Matesco, un dresseur de dragons que j'ai rencontré en Roumanie et avec qui je suis fiancée depuis quelques mois.

Soufflé par le nombre de révélations en peu de temps, Sirius ne sut que répondre. Malgré les excuses qu'il lui avait présentées, il n'avait pas davantage de considération pour l'ancienne Poufsouffle. Cette fille s'était donc fiancée ? Comment avait-elle fait ? Il reconnaissait de mauvaise grâce qu'elle s'était embellie depuis ses quinze ans, mais il n'aurait jamais cru possible que quelqu'un de sensé veuille un jour se fiancer avec elle. En même temps, son promis manquait sérieusement de charme et ressemblait plus à un bûcheron hargneux qu'à un homme séduisant. Il n'en cru pas davantage ses oreilles lorsque Cleo prétendit être dresseuse de dragons en Europe. Comment avait-elle réussit à obtenir un poste pareil malgré le peu de neurones qu'elle avait dans le cerveau ?  
Toutes ces questions tournoyaient dans sa tête tandis que la conversation continuait son cours. James les informa qu'il était devenu Auror depuis peu, puis leur raconta quelques anecdotes cocasses concernant certaines blagues qu'ils avaient organisées à l'école. C'est alors que Peter rappela en plaisantant les circonstances de leurs rencontres afin que Stefan soit informé, rappelant abondamment qu'il était l'auteur de l'idée originale.  
— Comme nous étions en baisse de régime pour nos blagues et que Sirius avait rembarré Cleo de manière plutôt méchante, j'ai suggéré que James lui lance un pari afin qu'il reprenne contact et qu'il se serve d'elle afin de nous aider dans nos animations ! Ca a bien march…  
Le petit homme se tut aussitôt en voyant le regard assassin des deux concernés et baissa la tête avec l'expression de quelqu'un voulant disparaître six pieds sous terre. C'était exactement le sujet qu'il ne fallait surtout pas aborder au vu des très récents pardons mutuels de Sirius et Cleo, mais comme d'habitude, il mettait les pieds dans le plat comme il le fallait. La jeune femme, quand à elle, se mit à trembler de rage à l'entente de la nouvelle. Les excuses que l'ancien Gryffondor lui avait faites ne contenaient pas ce léger détail.  
— Alors comme ça, tu t'es servi de mon amour de l'époque pour toi pour me manipuler, gronda sourdement la jeune femme sans faire attention au haut-le-cœur de Stefan, semblant soudainement aussi dangereuse que les dragons qu'elle dressait. Sans te poser de questions sur le fait que c'était peut-être mal de faire ça ? Tu le savais et en plus, tu m'as menti avec tes excuses.  
Sirius tenta de se justifier pour ne pas envenimer la situation, mais elle le traita de quelque chose que les demoiselles de son âge n'étaient pas sensées connaître et qu'elle avait sans doute appris auprès de ses instructeurs en Roumanie. Outré par le qualificatif, il tenta de protester, mais perdant patience, la main de Cleo claqua violemment contre sa joue, y dessinant une marque écarlate. L'ancien Gryffondor sentit sa tête partir vivement sur le côté et il grimaça en sentant la douleur envahir son visage. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte ! Peut-être que c'était vrai pour le dressage de dragons finalement… Une autre gifle vola à destination de Peter et la dernière de la série fut destinée à James, qui résonna à peine dans le bruit ambiant des conversations. Remus fut épargné à son grand soulagement, même s'il reçut un tel regard qu'il déglutit de travers et eut des quintes de toux pendant cinq bonnes minutes. James se frotta la joue avec une grimace avant de commenter :  
— J'avoue que nous l'avions mérité… même si nous étions jeunes et idiots à l'époque.  
— Au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir, siffla la jeune femme comme une oie furieuse avant de tourner les talons et de se perdre dans la foule, entraînant un Stefan déboussolé derrière elle.  
Fort heureusement pour elle, c'était sans doute la dernière fois que Cleo les croiserait dans sa vie. Non mais vraiment, être sujette d'un pari aussi idiot et puis quoi encore


End file.
